Dark Heart: Fay Wars
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: The sequel to Dark Heart... Lord Dean has been stolen by the Fay queen and Lord Castiel will do everything he can to get him back unharmed... even go to war.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Heart: Fay War.

Chapter One.

Dean wakes to a hand softly caressing his face… his eyes flutter open slowly as he mumbles "Cas ?".

His vision clears and he see's a blonde woman smiling down at him, he gasps and draws away from her touch quickly and looks around in a panic. He has no idea where he is or why he is naked in a strange bed, the young lord growls low and gathers the sheet around his waist "Where the fuck am I and who are you ?" he snaps angrily.

She chuckles lightly "Now is that any way to speak to your Queen ?" she asks.

Dean glares at her "Your not my anything… I want my clothes and I want out of here NOW !" snarled Lord Dean.

Her smile turns cold "Not even a vampire is stupid enough to deny me… you will be mine… or you will suffer until you beg to be mine" she replies curtly before rising and leaving the room.

Dean is up and trying the door the moment she goes… it's locked and after checking he finds all the windows barred too. A quick search of the room and he finds his clothes, gets dressed and tries to force the door open. Unfortunately for the young vampire the door is not just locked but magically sealed and will not open no matter what he does.

Dean slumps to the floor, sobbing "Cas… oh Cas I need you".

Dain was awake by the time Lord Gabriel arrived in Ashbrooke, he was bruised and sore, healing slowly but at least he was awake. He lay in Azriel's arms being caressed softly when Gabriel knocked on the door of their room. Lord Castiel opens the door, frowns "Gabe… what are you doing here ?" he asks puzzled.

"I came as soon we got your message Cas… I know of the Fay queen… she's mad, sick and ruthless… she killed family to get on that throne Cas… you need me here" replies Lord Gabriel as he enters the room.

"Thank you for coming brother… what else can you tell me about this bitch ?" says Castiel as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Well you remember Prince Oran ?" asks Gabe.

Castiel nods.

"She's his cousin… she killed his entire family to get that throne… Oran barely got away with his life… he's still in hiding to this day. She a nasty one Cas… we need to get Dean quickly" states Gabriel.

Lord Castiel pales… and nods "Are you still in contact with him ?" he asks.

Lord Gabriel shakes his head "Not for years now but I'm sure I can find him… I know he'll help Cas, he fucking hates her, wants her dead".

"As do I… find him Gabriel… we need his help" says Azriel.

Lord Castiel nods his agreement "Yes we will need your old boyfriend if we're going to get Dean back in one piece".

Lord Gabriel nods, hugs his brothers, kisses Dain's cheek, not wanting to hug and hurt him "Rest little brother… we'll find Dean" he assures the youngest vampire before leaving to go and find Prince Oran, true heir to the Fay throne.

Lord Gabriel knows he will not find the prince… he has to find Tarn, Oran's lover… Oran's bodyguard. Good thing is Gabriel knows Tarn well, knows his habits and his ways… he should after spending almost ten years sharing Oran with the Fay warrior. Yet it still takes most of the day to locate him and even then it was sheer luck on the vampires part.

Tarn stares at his old friend a moment before speaking "Gabriel ? It's been awhile…" says Tarn as he wades out of the lake, naked.

The vampire lord grins "It has indeed Tarn… how are you ? How's our prince ?".

Tarn gives Gabriel a look "I am well as is My Prince".

The vampire stops grinning and gets serious "I need his help, Tarn… Vashti took my brothers fledging… his mate… we need Fay help getting him back before she rapes or hurts him" states Gabriel.

The Fay warrior bristles at the mention of her name and spits on the ground, snarling "Demented whore… come… he will see you".

Lord Gabriel follows Tarn to a clearing not far from the lake, the Fay takes a firm grip on his shoulder and speaks three words in Fay… the world swims and blurs in front of the vampires eyes and then they are standing in the middle of a large drawing room.

"I'll never get used to that" mumbles Gabriel.

Tarn grins "Wait here… I'll tell him you're here" he says then turns and leaves the room.

A few minutes later Prince Oran walks into the room, wearing a pair of dark green, loose fitting pants and nothing else.

"Gabe ? It is you…" says the Prince with a grin as he crosses the room to hug his ex lover.

Lord Gabriel hugs back and feels that old flutter that Oran always caused.

"Hello Ori, you look well" greets Gabe.

"As do you… Tarn tells me you need my help" says Prince Oran.

Lord Gabriel nods and proceeds to tell Oran what happened to Dean.

"Does her madness know no bounds ?" snarls Oran when Gabriel is done.

"Apparently not" replies the vampire lord.

Prince Oran frowns deeply "And the vampire council stand where ?" he asks.

"Behind Castiel and are ready to declare war if our Lord is not returned unharmed. They also like the idea of having the rightful heir on the Fay throne and would help you regain it in return for your help getting Dean back" replies Lord Gabriel as Tarn hands him a glass of wine.

The Prince nods and thinks about it as Gabriel sits and sips his wine.

"It won't be easy… she's a wily bitch and has some insanely loyal Fay around her… Axis being our main problem and then the triplets. She won't give your Lord back so it will come to war… make sure your brother and the council know that Gabe. This can not be a drawn out siege either, she'd kill him before giving him up. It must be planned and carried out immediately" stated the Prince.

"Then you'd better come up with this plan quick" grins Gabe.

Oran grins back "I already have, I've been planning as we speak".

"Of course you have" smirks the vampire Lord.

"So how do you know where the council stand ?" asks Oran.

"I'm on it" grins Gabriel.

Lord Gabriel had to laugh at the shock on his Prince's face then he blushed "Kind of got the position by default though… it was supposed to go to Balthazar but he had suffered a loss that affected his judgement so the spot fell to me" confessed the vampire lord.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason Gabriel" smiled Oran "Look at you… envoy to the Fay court".

The vampire lord blushes more, he had forgotten Oran could do this to him.

"A position I intend to see you keep once I am on the throne" adds Oran.

"You just want an excuse to flirt with me more" jokes Gabe.

"Yes… is that a problem ?" asks the Prince.

Lord Gabriel swallows hard and shakes his head, making Oran grin more. He loves that he can still make Gabriel speechless.

Tarn sits at Oran's feet, one hand curled around his leg just above the knee a frown on his face at the thought of having to share His Prince with the vampire lord again. He has nothing against Gabriel… likes the vampire in fact… but he see's Oran as his and his alone… the warrior sighs, knowing that he will submit to Oran's will as always.

The wolves had to leave the horses part way there… the poor beasts were exhausted so Lucien paid a local farmer to care for them till they came back for them, they shifted and ran the rest of the way themselves.

As strong as he is… the moment Lord Castiel saw Lucien he broke and cried in his friends arms, sobbing "Get him back for me Lu" as he trembles in the alpha's arms.

"If it is the last thing I do Cas… I promise you, we'll get him back no matter how many Fay we have to kill" vowed Lucien as he held his distraught friend.

"We'll fucking kill them all if we have to Cas" adds Kale with a growl.

*~ Here you go starving readers… hope you enjoyed this first chapter… the second will be up as soon as I can get it written. Casting note: Prince Oran is Orlando Bloom as he looks in the role of Legolas Greenleaf. Tarn is Viggo Mortensen as looks in his role as Aragorn. Pic's of them are available on the Lahtraya Obsidian Moon face book page… reviews are always welcome ! ~*


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Heart: Fay war.

Chapter Two.

"If you must go… take me with you" begs Kayla.

"No… I will not put you in any more danger… but I owe Castiel and this situation I can help with… stay here My Dear… I will be back before you know it" soothes Lucifer.

His human sobs in his arms but he is determined to go… he owes his brother and is good in a fight.

His horse is ready and he reassures his human as much as he can before leaving to join his brothers in Ashbrooke.

Prince Oran grins at Gabriel as he leaves and says "You must come and visit when this is over… I have missed you Gabe".

The vampire lord swallows hard and nods "Of course I will… I'll be envoy to the Fay court remember".

Tarn rolls his eyes and lays his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, speaks the words to return them to the clearing and the world swims again.

"Only stop long enough to tell your brother of Oran's plan then go straight to the council… we'll need the vampire army here as soon as possible" says Tarn as he leaves the vampire lord.

"Where are you going ?" asks Gabriel.

"To see if we still have any one in the castle loyal to the true king… any inside help, we'll need it finding your brother" replies Tarn.

"Yes we will… good luck" Lord Gabriel replies with a small smile.

The Fay warrior nods "May the wind carry you".

They part… both with jobs to do.

Castiel, Azriel and even Dain were grinning by the time Gabriel finished explaining Oran's plan.

Lucien sat thinking it through as did Kale.

"Kale and I must come with you when you go in for Dean… I can send for the rest of the pack if you want Cas… they'll come in with the army" stated the Alpha.

Lord Castiel shakes his head "You and Kale are more than enough wolf for a few Fay, old friend and I take comfort knowing the pack is at home guarding the rest of the household".

Lucien nods "Very well… I'll leave them at home".

"I hate to ask it of you brother but can you leave for the council now ?" Lord Castiel asks Lord Gabriel.

"Of course… I only stopped to tell you to be ready… if I'm not back, Tarn will come get you… you remember Tarn don't you Cas ?" assures Gabriel.

"Yes I do…we'll be ready when he gets here… thank you brother" says Castiel as he hugs Gabriel.

"You'd do the same if it were Tommy" nods Gabe.

"Yes I would" agrees Cas.

Lord Gabriel says goodbye to the others and heads back to the council.

Two hours after Gabe left there is a knock at the door, Kale who is closest sniffs and whispers "Vampire…" and gets a funny look on his face, one Lucien knows too well, so well he knows who is at the door before Castiel opens it.

"Lucifer ? What are you doing here ?" he asks in surprise.

"Anything I can to help brother… if I can be of service by all means use me" replies Lucifer "I owe you this much at least".

Even though he was slightly stunned Castiel claps his brother on the shoulder and bids him come in.

"Your just in time to kick some ass" Azriel says in way of greeting, still not trusting Lucifer after what he did to Castiel.

"Anything I can do… just name it, I have much to make up for" replies Lucifer solemnly.

"Get ready to sneak into the Fay castle with us and help rescue Dean" states Dain as he pulls on his boots.

Lucifer nods "We heard you were injured… young one".

"I was… amazing what a dose of your sire's blood will do" grins Dain.

Lucifer chuckles and nods "Yes it is… glad to see your feeling better, we'll need all of us to get Lord Dean back".

"We have Fay help so your not really needed" says Lucien.

"Oh I don't know Alpha… he'd make perfectly good canon fodder" grins Blaze.

Kale glares at him but Blaze ignores him.

"This helps us get Dean back, how ?" asks Lucifer.

"He is right… like it or not, Lucifer is good in a fight and he owes me… we can use him so lets forget past wrongs and work on getting My Dean back safely" puts in Castiel.

The alpha frowns but nods "Yes Cas, of course…".

"So what will I need ?" asks Lucifer.

"Your sword and a light tread" replies Lord Castiel.

"Then I am ready… lets go" grins Lucifer.

"We are waiting on the Fay help… and the vampire army" adds Az.

"They were gathering in case the council called them to ride… they'll be ready" answered Lucifer.

"How do you know that ?" asks Lucien.

"I checked as I left… plus I came across a few lords from outer villages coming in to join the army" replied Lord Lucifer.

For the first time since he woke scared for Dean… Lord Castiel smiles and thinks 'Oran's plan just might work'.

Within an hour another knock on the door… again Kale sniffs "Fay" he whispers.

"Probably Tarn" says Castiel but his brothers ready weapons anyway.

"You can not be little Castiel…" grins Tarn as the vampire lord opens the door.

"Hello Tarn… it's been too long" replies Castiel as the Fay warrior enters the room.

He glances around once and turns back to Cas "Four vampires and two werewolves is all we have ?" he asks.

Lord Castiel nods "Yes… do we need more ?".

"No… this will work… and must be a first all three species working together like this" replies Tarn.

"Yes it may be… a pity it takes such a thing to unite us" muses Castiel.

Tarn nods "Yes a pity".

Curled up in a nest of cloth and straw in the back of a hidden cave lays a woman… she sleeps… she dreams… she see's.

She see's the Fay united under their true king…

She see's the Vampire's united under a king…

She see's the Wolves untied under an alpha king…

She see's the three kings allied… Midian at peace.

She see's the faces of the three kings and smiles in her sleep.

When she wakes, she knows…

She knows she must leave her cave… must venture out into the world and find them… for it has started.

She knows the first king is about to take his throne, that helping him is the first step for the other two kings. She knows her place is with them… she knows how to guide them to their destiny. She knows she was born for this… to be the oracle of the three kings.

*~ Does Lord Gabriel get to the council in time ? Do they rescue Lord Dean in time ?

Does Sam ever get turned ?

Those questions and more will be answered in the coming chapters so buckle in and hold on for the ride ! As always reviews welcome/ loved/ food for starving author ;) Next chapter coming soon. ~*


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Heart: Fay war.

Chapter Three.

Queen Vashti sat on her throne… boring court business to attend to when all she wanted to do was play with her new toy. She smiles at the thought of the pretty vampire… the wilful vampire that she would make her own.

The Triplets, as always lounge around her throne… Essus at her feet, Taranis draped over the left arm of the throne and Toutatis standing on the right side of the throne looking as bored as his Queen. Axis sits lower on the Dias, on the consorts throne. His Queen does not command him to sit there, has told him he can be up the top with her but he insists on this position… so he is the first line of defence.

Queen Vashti absently runs a hand through Essus's hair as she listens to General Imogen.

"Even now I am finding loyalist's hidden in your army… filthy traitors" snarls the general.

"And what do you do with them when you find them ?" inquires the queen as if she doesn't know.

"I execute them on the spot as you have ordered My Queen" replies General Imogen with a bow.

Queen Vashti sighs "Then how is this a problem ?".

"That I am still finding them after all this time is a problem…" replied the general.

"My Queen… if I may ?" asks Axis.

Vashti smiles at him and nods "Of course" she says.

"Perhaps a mass cleansing will solve your problem General… gather the entire army and weed the last of the traitors out in one go" suggests Axis with a mean smile.

Imogen smiles at him and nods "Yes… that is a very good idea Consort, thank you".

Axis nods his head at her and says "Next item of business".

General Imogen bows to her Queen and moves back to her chair.

Mael is the next Fay to stand before the throne, he bows low as he says "My Queen".

"Any progress ?" asks Vashti.

Mael sighs deeply "None… My Queen, nothing we try works… and we are working day and night… but no spell, no potion will light the city again" states the High Mage.

Queen Vashti growls low "Try harder".

Mael bows his head… knowing he has been given an impossible task yet he replies "Yes, My Queen… we shall".

The High Mage knows well why the Fay city is dark… has been dark since she took the thrown, only the true Fay king brings light to the city. When the first Fay king built the city he tied it's power to his own blood line… so the city would glow only for the true king. The High Mage moves back to his chair, knowing that his time is short… if he can not make the city glow for her, she will kill him… but he dare not try to tell her the truth. Knows she hates the truth especially when it reminds her she is a usurper and not the true heir.

A few more Fay had business to bring before the Queen and Axis hurried them along, sensing how impatient his queen was getting. With all business done Axis and General Imogen cleared the throne room.

Vashti rises and stretches, The Triplets rise with her and move down the steps with her.

"I will be breaking in my new pet if I am needed" she says to Axis as he takes her hand to lead her down the last of the stairs. He knows that she means she does not want to be disturbed and if she is needed he is to handle it himself.

"Yes My Queen" he replies with a smile.

The Triplets grin, looking forward to watching their Queen break the vampire. They do after all get their cruel streak from their mother. Axis stays in the throne room to take care of some minor business knowing his sons never leave their mothers side, knowing she is protected at all times.

Essus and Taranis at either side, Toutatis behind her… Queen Vashti leaves the room, her mind on Dean… on how best to break the vampire… make it her own.

Dean paced… scared but angry, he had no idea how long he'd been here… how long he'd been unconscious. All he knew was that he couldn't hear or feel Cas and that scared him more than anything ever had. He was so deep in thought he did not hear the door open and startled a little when Essus said "Oh he is pretty, Mother… will you share him ?".

"Eventually, my dear boy… when I tire of him the three of you can do as you please with him" purred Vashti with a mean smile.

Dean cringed at the vicious grin on The Triplets faces.

"I'm oldest I get to fuck him first" sneered Toutatis.

"Only by two minutes" sniped Taranis.

"He has two holes" grins Essus.

Lord Dean paled and backed away as the blonde woman laughed.

"When I am done with him my boys… not before" she states as she advances on Dean.

"Are you hungry yet vampire ? If you behave I will feed you" she says as she gets closer.

"Just let me go… I will never submit to you" snapped Dean.

A dark look filled the queen's face "Then you will suffer and die… no being denies me" she snarls.

Lord Dean swallows hard but keeps backing away from her… until he is grabbed from behind by Toutatis who he did not see move behind him.

"Stand still vampire" hisses the oldest triplet.

Dean struggles but the Fay is strong and holds him tight.

"Get off me you bastard" growls Dean.

Vashti slaps him hard.

"Hold your tongue vampire… that is my son you speak to" she growls low.

Toutatis smiles at her "Stupid vampire knows no better Mother dear" he says as he leans over Dean's shoulder and kisses her deeply.

"But we will teach him some manners" grins Essus.

Dean's eyes go wide as he thinks 'That's not how a son should kiss his mother'.

When the kiss breaks, Vashti smiles at Dean "You are mine now vampire… it will be easier on you if you just accept it".

"Never… I belong to Lord Castiel, heart and soul… I will never be yours bitch" snarled Dean.

Taranis punches Dean hard and growls "Watch what you call our Mother".

Vashti moves back and sits on the bed "Teach this wilful vampire some manners my dear boys" she grins.

"Yes Mother" all three reply as one, nasty grins on their faces as they do.

The Triplets surround Dean and take turns hitting him… he ends up on the floor with a broken arm and two cracked ribs… multiple cuts and bruises all over him.

"This room is too lavish for you pet… til you learn to behave you will be kept in the dungeon and starved" declares Vashti with an evil smile.

Lord Dean hardly hears her… as he slips in and out of consciousness.

"Take him" commands Vashti.

Essus nods and picks the bleeding vampire up, hefts him over his shoulder and heads for the door.

"Chain him… and Essus… he is mine first… do not fuck him" says Vashti.

Essus grins "Yes Mother" then walks out the door.

Taranis and Toutatis move to sit either side of her, she kisses each in turn then says "He will be fun to break".

"Oh yes he will… the wilful ones always are" agrees Taranis as he runs his hands over his mothers sides.

Toutatis looks up from where he was nibbling his way up her neck "Can we leave a little fight in him… it'll make fucking him so much better".

Taranis laughs and nods "Great idea Brother… I hate it when they just lay there".

Queen Vashti grins at her sons "You do your father proud my boys" she praises them as they lower her to the bed and begin stripping her.

~* Oh my… bet you didn't see that coming *evil grin*. For those of you going "Ewwww, gross" do not worry I won't be getting any more graphic than that with the mother/ sons scene's. This is to give you an idea of how truly sick Queen Vashti is. All reviews welcome, hope your still enjoying this tale ! *~


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Heart: Fay war.

Chapter Four.

Lord Castiel and his group gather their weapons and follow Tarn out of the inn, he has horses waiting for them, they mount and follow him out of town to a secret spot where they will meet Prince Oran.

**Meanwhile in the Fay city…**

Lyria quietly spreads the word among the loyalist's of the castle staff who in turn spread the word through the city… it is time… the usurper will be bought low and the city shall shine again… the true king will return.

"How do you know ?" whispers Annwen.

"Tarn… he found me at Ashbrooke market… you know she stole that vampire Lord… his mate wants him back… is high up in their ranks… so high up the vampires are sending their army" replies Lyria.

Annwen gasps "Now that's high up… so do we hide or fight ?".

"That is up to you… if you fight, wear Prince Oran's coat of arms… Tarn says the vampire army has orders to kill any one fighting who isn't wearing it" informs Lyria.

Annwen nods speechless, thinking 'Finally an end to her madness'.

"Be very careful who you tell, if any one" adds Lyria before she walks away.

Mael smiles and stays in the shadows till both women have left the corridor then he steps forth as if from nowhere… 'So they come for him' he thinks as he heads to his chambers 'Lets see if I can distract her enough to leave him be till they get here' thinks the high mage.

Dean heals a little from the beating he took but without fresh blood he can not heal completely and is getting weaker each day… he does not despair, he knows Cas will come for him. He knows his Sire, his Mate will find him and save him. He knows Castiel will not rest until he is safe and back in his arms where he belongs.

"Please hurry Cas… I need you" sobs Lord Dean as he lies in his cell.

Lyria stands quietly outside his cell… she feels sorry for the young lord and whispers "He comes for you… be patient".

Lord Dean raises his head, wondering if he had actually heard that.

"How do you know ?" he asks.

"A good friend told me… I am to help them find you when they come… a day or two at most and you will be with your mate again" she assures him.

"Thank you… thank you so much" half sobs Dean.

"Thank me when you are free, vampire" replies Lyria before slipping away from the cells.

Lord Gabriel didn't have to ride far… he encountered a rider two hours outside of Ashbrooke. The rider then took word to the next rider stationed on the road and so on till the order to march reached the vampire army.

"So it's war ?" says Lord Raphael.

"Yes… it is" replies Lady Anna as they watch the army march for the Fay city.

"Do you think he's still alive ?" asks Lord Zachariah.

Lady Rachel nods "Yes… or Castiel would not be… he loves the boy too much to live without him".

Lord Zachariah nods.

"Good luck Brother" says Lord Joshua as Lord Raphael mounts his horse.

"Thank you Joshua… we may need it" smiles Raphael.

"No you won't…" smiles Lady Anna.

When the vampires go to war only two of the council go with the army and it had been decided that Lord Raphael and Lord Gabriel would take the position of general for this battle and seeing that Lord Gabriel was already in Ashbrooke only Raphael rode out with the army when it marched.

She emerges from her cave and blinks at the day light for a few moments before her eyes adjust. 'So bright' she thinks as she takes her first steps into a world she had never known except for dreams… she had lived in the cave with her mother all her life until her mother died of old age and she was left alone. She had been taught to hunt at night, to feed herself, to use the darkness as a cover, and never had she strayed very far from home to hunt but now she must enter the world of vampires, werewolves and fay… now she must make her way to the future vampire king, he needs to know to take the blue corridor not the green one… and only she has seen what will happen if he doesn't. Only the oracle can save Lord Castiel. So she must travel during the day, must get to him before he enters the city. She takes a deep breathe and leaves the only home she has ever known.

They stop near a stream and Tarn dismounts, walks over to the water and looks into it, he whispers a word and Prince Oran's image appears. Tarn smiles and says "We await you".

The image nods and vanishes… Tarn turns around and moments later Prince Oran appears as if out of the sunlight.

"My Prince" says Tarn as he bows.

"Tarn… there is no need, we are among friends here" looks at Castiel "Are we not ?" replies Prince Oran.

Lord Castiel nods "Yes we are, so please forgive my haste but we need to get to Dean quickly".

"We will… give your army time to get here… with vampire speed it won't take long from the garrison" says Prince Oran.

Lord Castiel nods even though he as no more patience and introduces everyone else to the prince.

"These are my brothers, Azriel, Dain and Lucifer. This is the Alpha Lucien, his wolves Kale and Blaze".

"Ah… the infamous Alpha…" grins Oran.

Lucien grins back and nods "Prince Oran".

"Did you find allies inside, Tarn ?" asks Oran.

"Yes we have many and Lyria will help us find him" replies Tarn.

"Good… lets move closer to the wall then, we'll hear the sound of alarm when the army arrives from there" says Oran.

Tarn mounts his horse and holds out his hand, Oran takes it and gets up behind him, slips arms around him and kisses his cheek "Good work, my love" he half whispers as they ride off.

The vampires and werewolves follow them to the rock wall that surrounds the Fay city, they leave the horses and arm themselves then climb half way up the wall to a hidden passage way through it. It is there that they wait. There Lord Castiel paces and reaches out for Dean through their bond… a faint glimmer of pain is all he gets and he gasps… scared for Dean… petrified they won't get there in time.

~*The army is on it's way… the battle draws near, who will live and who will die ? Will Mael keep the queen to busy to hurt Dean more ? Keep reading for the answers to these questions and more…

Reviews welcome, hope your enjoying this tale !*~


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Heart: Fay Wars.

Chapter Five.

Dean is on his hands and knee's, legs spread wide… a big cock pounding into his dripping wet hole with hard, rough thrusts. His head hangs down and he gasps as hands grip his hips tighter to hold him firmly in place. He has lost count of the number of times he's been filled with cum. The moan from behind him makes him shudder all over as the thrusts speed up.

"Oh yes… so tight… so good" is husked from behind him.

He's fucked harder.

As Lord Castiel's party wait in the secret tunnel they hear a noise… a signal from Blaze who is watching the entrance. Kale goes to see what is happening and comes back to them.

"There's a women looking for Castiel" he says.

The vampire frowned "Do we know her ?" he asks.

Kale shakes his head "No".

He goes to see her anyway.

The young woman bows to him "My Lord… I must speak with you" she says.

"How did you know I was here ?" he snaps.

"I dreamed you would be… so I came to warn you of the other dream I had… you must listen to me or he will die… you all will" she replies.

Lord Castiel simply stares at her.

"I do not threaten you My Lord… my dreams come true so I had to warn you… had to help you save Lord Dean" she assures him.

"Go on" he says.

"You must remember this My Lord… when you get into the palace there will be a choice… take the blue corridor not the green, do you hear me the blue it must be the blue" she begs of him.

The vampire see's only truth in her eyes and mind and nods "We will take the blue corridor".

"Promise me" she demands boldly.

Lord Castiel raises an eyebrow but says "I promise you".

She nods "Good… I will leave you to it, the alarm trumpets will sound soon, your army is minutes away… I only just made it".

"Thank you… what is your name ?" asks Lord Castiel.

She shakes her head and smiles then turns and leaves without looking back.

"Did you smell any lie on her Blaze ?" asks Castiel.

"No… none at all" replies the werewolf.

"Hmmm" sighs the vampire as he turns and goes back to the rest of the party.

"Well ?" asks Azriel.

"A message" replies Castiel with a shake of his head.

Azriel frowns.

"The army is minutes away" supplies Lord Castiel.

"Good… then we should move now" says Prince Oran.

They all nod and Lucien signals Blaze to join them… they move out of the hidden tunnel and down the rock wall then quickly make their way to the city wall… where Tarn has arranged for a gate to be unlocked. Tarn leading them they get to the gate and it is open, they slip in and close it behind them then follow Tarn to a door. The Fay warrior knocks and the door opens.

"May the thrown shine again" he says.

"And never more be dark" comes the soft reply and the door is opened wide to allow them in.

Lyria bows to Oran "Oh get up girl… I'm not king yet" he says.

"Yes My Prince" she replies and straightens "This way" she says as she turns and leads them to the cells.

Hard, fast thrusts rock him no matter how tight the hands grip his hips… rough, deep thrusts that hit his sweet spot every time, making him writhe on the big cock fucking into him, he can't help the moans that fall from his lips either. The whimpers that escape him.

"This had better be good mage" snaps the queen.

"I assure you, My Queen it is… or I would not bother you. I have come to the conclusion that there can only be one of two reasons the city does not glow" replies Mael.

"So what are they" she snaps.

"First I must ask you… have you tried commanding the throne to light ?" asks Mael.

Queen Vashti frowns "Do you wish me to speak to a chair ?" she growls.

"No… no, your majesty not with words… a mental command" he blurts out quickly and bows low.

"No… I have not. Do you think that is how they got it to glow ?" she asks.

Mael nods "That or there is a part of the throne missing… a key to make it work… they are the only two solutions left My Queen".

She thinks about this and nods.

"Very well… do you believe there to be a certain command I must think of ?" she asks.

The High Mage shakes his head "No, My Queen… simply will the city to glow".

Vashti closes her eyes and wills the throne and the city to glow.

Nothing happens and she snarls when she opens her eyes.

"That little brat must have taken the key then… if you will allow it, I will search the throne for a keyhole so we will know what we are looking for…" Mael says.

She frowns but nods "Yes… make detailed notes while you are at it…

Trumpets sound in the distance and she looks toward the noise then at Axis, who is scowling.

"The sound of alarm… we are under attack" he growls incredulously.

"We can't be… who would dare ?" snarls Vashti.

'Vampires' thinks Axis moments before a young soldier comes racing into the room.

"My Queen… the vampire army is attacking the city" he says as he bows low.

The usurper stands stunned… not believing it till the trumpet sounds again.

Lyria leads them through the quietest part of the city and into the section that leads to a hidden way into the cells. Through courtyards and down corridors they go till Lord Castiel stops them all.

"No… this way" he says as he points to the blue corridor.

"This way is quicker" hisses Lyria.

"Cas ?" asks Lucien.

"I said this way… we take the blue one" he snaps and heads that way knowing they will follow him and they do, even Lyria with an exasperated sigh as she catches up with the vampire and continues to lead them to Dean.

Lord Dean rolls over and the sharp painful dig of stone into his hip bone wakes him from the dream of Cas… the dream his mate fucking him senseless again and again. He whimpers and thinks 'Hurry Cas'. Dean sits up and wraps the scrap of cloth around his waist. He's cold and so very hungry… he hurts all over and his arm still throbs. He needs to feed, he needs his Sire.

~* Yes… I did, I let you read the whole chapter thinking something horrible was happening to Dean…and yet you still love me *evil grin* you will read the next chapter and hope I torture you in other ways before this tale is done… hope your enjoying it so far ! Reviews always welcome ! *~


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Heart: Fay war.

Chapter Six.

Lyria leads them to a small stone room and slowly opens the door on the other side… she looks out and whispers "Wait a moment while I see it's clear" and slips out the door.

Lyria walks through the cell area like she should be there, pretending to check on the water in each cell. She finds no one actually on guard and runs back to the door, opens it and ushers the group in. Blaze stays at the door they came in, Lucifer takes up guard at the other door while Lyria shows Lord Castiel to Lord Dean's cell.

Lords Raphael and Gabriel led the vampire army into the fay city… they were met by the Fay army. Lord Raphael led the attack on the outer defences while Lord Gabriel led the assault on the castle. As promised hundreds of fay joined the vampires.

General Imogen was furious when she noticed several fay fighting with the vampires, wearing Prince Oran's coat of arms.

"Show the traitors no mercy !" she screams as she launches yet another attack on the vampires storming the castle. They manage to push the fay back and dozens of vampires get into the castle.

Lord Raphael is wounded but carries on fighting, trying to give Lord Castiel and Prince Oran time.

"Here… this one" says Lyria and steps back.

Lord Castiel is at the door in a moment "Dean ?" he says as he looks in.

Tarn is unlocking the cell door and has it open seconds later.

"Cas ?" mumbles Dean.

"Oh Dean !" cries Lord Castiel as he rushes into the cell and to his mate.

Lord Dean looks up and his eyes go wide "Cas ? Is it really you ?" he whispers.

Castiel takes one look at Dean and can not help the tears he sheds, he is so angry he snaps the shackles holding his mate with a thought and gently scoops Dean up.

"Oh My Love what have they done to you ?" half sobs Castiel.

"So hungry Cas…" murmurs Dean.

"Feed him quickly so we can get out of here" says Lucien.

Lord Castiel puts Dean's face to his throat "Drink My Love" he says.

Too hurt to be gentle Lord Dean simply bites and drinks.

Lord Castiel moans deeply and holds him close "I was so worried… so scared… but I have you now… I'll get you out of here Dean, I promise" he whispers.

He can feel Cas again… taste him, is in his arms and he feels so much better.

"Not too much or you'll be useless in a fight Cas" cautions Lucien.

'He has to be able to walk… run maybe" adds Tarn.

Prince Oran nods "Yes he does… Castiel would you allow anyone else to feed him ?".

"Lucien maybe" frowns Cas.

"Anything to help" nods the Alpha.

"Dean… enough" soothes Cas as he pulls the fledgling away gently.

Dean mewls and tries to go back to the blood.

Lucien moves forward and kneels beside them, offers his neck to Dean and says "Drink Little Lord".

Dean latches onto the Alpha's throat and drinks too hungry to care who he's feeding from.

Lord Castiel had to pry Dean off Lucien and carry him part of the way before he could walk on his own. The rest of the party surrounding them as they head back the way they had come.

Queen Vashti sits on her throne, her three sons around her and Axis prowling the room. The high mage had retreated to give the army magical assistance when really he was leading the rogue magi in helping the vampire army and the fay royalists.

"How dare they… when General Imogen has them under control I will find the little vampire's mate if he's with them and kill it in font of him" Vashti growls.

The triplets chuckle and grin.

"All this way… all that blood and you kill his prize before him… oh I love your mind Mother" coo's Taranis.

The mad queen grins "Of course you do My Son".

Axis frowns and wonders what is taking so long.

"Relax Father… we'll kill anything that comes through that door" says Esus.

"Yes Son… I know you will or I'll kill you" growls Axis.

"Touchy" grins Toutatis.

Taranis nods.

Queen Vashti grins and strokes Esus's arm.

Lyria pauses every so often to check ahead and makes sure their way is clear, she gets them most of the way out when she comes across two soldiers.

She pretends to be scared and asks them "Is it true ? Is the castle under attack… where do I hide ?".

"Head to the kitchen… hide in the pantry" advises one as they run by "We're under attack now go".

She nods and runs off until out of sight then wait's a few moments till she can no longer hear them running… she comes back and leads Lord Castiel's party on their way. Lord Dean clings to his mate but is walking on his own.

"We will get the two of you out then Tarn and I will come back for her" says Prince Oran.

"Thank you, my friend… I will never forget this" replies Lord Castiel.

"Blaze and I will stay with the Prince… Kale, get them home no matter what" commands Lucien.

"I will Alpha" says Kale.

"I too will stay… help you get rid of the mad bitch" vows Lucifer.

"You owe me nothing Lucifer" replies Prince Oran.

"No but I owe Castiel everything and without you he would not have Dean back so I will help you" declares Lord Lucifer.

Prince Oran nods "Very well".

"Count me in" grins Azriel.

"Me too" adds Dain.

Tarn grins and feels better.

Lyria gets them out of the castle but just before she leaves them Lord Dean grabs her sleeve "Thank you" he says.

"Your welcome… vampire" she smiles at him.

He smiles back and she hurries away.

"Az… the bastard who dared take Dean… bring me his head Brother" asks Lord Castiel when they get to the wall.

"Of course I will Cas" grins Lord Azriel.

"Thank you… thank you all" says Castiel.

"Yes thank you all" adds Dean.

"If we succeed you owe me nothing Castiel" says Prince Oran.

"We'll see" smiles Castiel.

Lucien kisses Kale before they leave each other at the rock wall.

"Stay safe My Wolf… get them home" says Lucien.

"You know I will… come back to us Alpha" replies Kale.

"You know I will" nods Lucien "Now go".

Twenty minutes after leaving Castiel, Dean and Kale at the wall the rescue party was cutting it's way through guards at the throne room door.

Lord Raphael and his forces had kept most the army busy while Lord Gabriel stormed and took the castle. Only a few of the castle guard remained unrestrained or alive.

Tarn and Lord Lucifer kick the throne room door in and two large werewolves bound into the room before Prince Oran.

"Usurper… get off my throne" he bellows.

~* Does Lord Raphael survive his wound ? Does Lord Azriel bring back Axis's head… who live and who dies ? Keep reading for the answers to these questions and more… All reviews more than welcome ! *~


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Heart : fay war.

Chapter Seven.

Axis turns at the sound of the doors crashing open and takes a step back when two werewolves come bounding into the throne room. Esus stands and steps in front of his mother as his brothers rush down the stairs to engage the enemy. Queen Vashti snarls as she recognises Oran's voice.

"That one" growls Dain as he points at Axis "He took Lord Dean.

"Then that's the head we take back to Lord Castiel" grins Azriel as he advances on Axis with Dain at his side.

Lord Lucifer and Blaze take on Toutatis while Lucien and Tarn fight with Taranis.

Prince Oran takes the steps slowly.

"Step aside boy and I won't kill you" he says evenly, eyes never leaving Esus.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you" growls Esus.

"Do all your children have to die today Vashti ? Call him off and surrender to me and I will spare your sons" says Prince Oran as he advances.

"Kill him" snarls Queen Vashti.

"With pleasure" growls Esus as he rushes at Oran.

Taranis is the first to fall… Tarn side steps a blow and drives his sword into Taranis's side, Lucien uses the moment to tear half his back open, severing the spinal cord.

Axis fights harder than he ever has and is only just keeping the two vampires at bay.

Toutatis fairs no better and is slowly being backed into a corner by Lucifer and Blaze.

Taranis dead, Tarn rushes to Oran's side and they catch Esus off guard enough to knock him from the stairs. He hit's the ground hard and before he can get up Lucien is on him.

Prince Oran turns to his mad cousin "I said get off my throne" he snaps as he moves to her.

Tarn follows him up the stairs a little then turns and stands guard in case Axis or Toutatis get past the others.

"It is my throne and you will die for this treason" screams Vashti as she rises to meet Oran's attack.

"Your insane… the throne is mine by blood… and I will claim what is mine" growls Oran as they fight.

Azriel and Dain use their bond to coordinate their attack and between the two of them they have enough telekinetic power to pin Axis for a few moments, just long enough for Azriel to take his head.

Toutatis realizes too late that he is backed into a corner and has no room to fight off the werewolf and vampire closing in on him… he is torn apart in seconds.

Her madness makes her arrogant and she truly believes she will defeat Prince Oran right up to the moment he runs his sword through her heart.

"You can't" she gasps.

"I did… the sickness of your line ends here… today, no longer shall the fay suffer under your rule" spits Oran as she sinks to the ground.

She coughs and clutches at his boot as pulls his sword from her chest, he wipes her blood off on her own dress.

"Tarn… get this thing out of my sight" commands King Oran.

Tarn bows "Yes my king" he replies as he moves to drag the body away from the throne.

Three vampire lords and two werewolves watch as Oran runs finger tips over the arm of the throne… light plays along the throne's surface as he does, he smiles and turns to sit.

Tarn grins as the fay throne lights up as Oran sits on it… slowly lines of light radiate out from the throne and light the room… the hallway beyond and eventually spreads to the whole city.

King Oran grins at his friends as cries of "The true king returns", "The usurper is dead", "Long live king Oran" are heard from all over the city.

"Thank you my friends" says king Oran.

They all bow and he shakes his head "No, no… none of that. King or not, you are my friends and do not bow to me" he says.

"And that's why the city glows for you" comments Mael as he steps from the shadows. The vampires and werewolves turn ready to attack.

"Mael… is that you ?" asks king Oran as he comes down the stairs.

The high mage bows "It is good to see you alive and well, My King" he replies.

"I can say the same for you old friend" grins Oran as he embraces Mael.

The vampires and werewolves relax a little until they hear the sound of running feet approaching the throne room.

Everyone tenses ready for another fight but vampire soldiers come through the door not fay and they are led by Lord Gabriel.

"Damn he survived" grins Tarn.

"Not rid of me yet" grins Gabriel "So we're too late then ?".

"Only just" smiles king Oran as he hugs Lord Gabriel.

"Did you find Dean ? Is he ok ?" asks Gabriel.

"Yes… we did, he will be fine, Castiel is already on his way home with him" replies Oran.

"That's great… uh we have lots of the fay army subdued what do you want done with them ?" asks Lord Gabriel.

"Lock them up until I decide what to do with them… Tarn go with him and secure the castle, rally a new guard from our allies and help the vampire's secure and calm the castle" commands king Oran.

"Yes, My King" replies Tarn as he bows.

"Lords… if you would do me the honour of being my temporary guards" asks king Oran.

"I would be honoured, King Oran" smiles Lord Lucifer.

"Of course" replies Lord Azriel.

Dain simply grins and nods.

King Oran turns to Lucien and Blaze who are now in human form "Thank you Alpha… you and your pack are welcome here any time… I am in your debt".

"Pants will do fine" grins Lucien.

Oran laughs "No wonder Gabriel and Castiel like you… pants we can manage".

The Alpha laughs and nods.

Kale escorts Lords Castiel and Dean home but he worries about Lucien the whole way, not that his Alpha can not defend himself… he is more than capable of that. Kale worries because fay don't fight fair. He worries because he love Lucien.

Seeing the look on the young wolf's face Castiel says "He will be fine Kale… these are not the first fay Lucien has fought nor will they be the last".

Kale nods "Yeah I know… I just worry about him Cas, you know how it is".

"Yes I do" replies Lord Castiel as he hugs his mate tighter.

They ride in silence for awhile, Dean dozing in Castiel's arms… the older vampire wondering what he could possibly do to repay Oran for this. Wondering if his brothers were alive… wondering who would come home and who would not.

~* The mad queen is dead, the true king has returned and the city shines once more but will there be peace ? Keep reading for Lucien's return home and Sam's turning. All reviews more than welcome *~


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Eight.

It does not take long to calm and secure the castle and by the end of the day King Oran sits on his throne listening to reports.

"The traitor, former General Imogen and several of her loyal soldiers got away… about a dozen or so as far as we know. Those of the army who survived are in cells awaiting your judgement and those fay who fought with us have been appointed as the new castle guard for now, My King" says Tarn.

Oran nods "Very good Tarn, I will leave the appointment of a new General to you".

Tarn gives a slightly confused look "My King ? I thought you would appoint me that position" he asks with a bow of his head.

King Oran smiles softly "No… I need you at my side Tarn, I am appointing you as the captain of my personal guard".

The fay warrior grins.

Lord Gabriel elbows Tarn and whispers "King's pet".

Tarn glares at him a moment then whispers back "Don't you forget it" and winks at Gabriel.

King Oran rolls his eyes at them but smiles.

"And your report Lord Gabriel ?" asks King Oran.

"We have three divisions of the vampire army patrolling the outer perimeter at all times, the rest are helping your people repair any damage, find lost loved ones and remove and identify the dead. We have orders to stay and assist you for as long as you need us King Oran" replies Lord Gabriel.

"Thank you Lord Gabriel, the kindness and generosity of the Vampire's will always be remembered by the fay. So once we have things back to normal I intend to hold a feast in honour of the Vampire's… if you would extend my invitation to your council I would be most grateful" smiles King Oran.

"Of course I will" nods Gabriel.

"How is your brother… Lord Raphael is it not ?" asks Oran.

"Your best healers have tended to him and say he will live… I have sent for some of his harem to help him heal faster if you do not mind…" replies Gabriel.

"Of course not… they will be met at the gate and rushed to him the moment they arrive. Now Lyria… I believe I can trust you to take on the duty of castle steward ?" smiles King Oran.

Her eyes go wide and she gasps a little but remembers to curtsey as she replies "Yes My King, you can depend on me".

"Yes dear girl… I know" says the king with a grin that makes her blush "You may appoint and dismiss staff at your will, you know who can and can not be trusted in my house and I have a feeling you know this castle well enough to be the perfect steward".

She nods and smiles happily "Yes, My King… I will make your house safe and see to it's every need" Lyria replies with a deep curtsey.

King Oran smiles and turns his attention to the Alpha "Alpha Lucien it has been our honour to have you and your's fight with us and we would have you stay for the feast if you can".

Lucien grins as he thinks 'This one's known wolves… knows how to show respect even as a king'.

"Thank you King Oran… it was a pleasure to fight with you and it would be our honour to do so again if need be. This feast is some days away yes ?" replies Lucien.

"Yes… several I would expect" answers the king.

"Then Blaze and I shall return home briefly to check on our pack and the Lord's… I also have a long over due turning and bonding to over see then we shall come back" says Lucien.

King Oran nods "Wonderful… please invite Castiel and Dean if they are up for it… if not I more than understand and please bring the whole pack back for the feast if you like".

"If Cas and Dean stay home I will leave some of my pack to guard them but I'm sure the rest would love a party" grins the Alpha.

King Oran chuckles as he thinks 'This wolf could unite the packs… could rule them all if he had a mind too, so glad he's my friend… not even the fay could stand against an army of werewolves led by such an Alpha'.

For another hour Oran spoke with the various fay and vampire's gathered in his throne room and when he had as much sorted as could be at that time he dismissed all but Tarn.

King Oran sighs deeply "It has been a very long day My Love".

"The first of many to come Oran" replies Tarn as he sits on his king's lap and slips his arms around his neck.

King Oran wraps his arms around the warrior and smiles "Yes but with you at my side I will bare them".

"We will bare them" corrects Tarn with a smile.

Oran nods "Yes… we will, My Love".

They are alone so Tarn leans in and kisses his lover deeply and moans softly when Oran kisses back.

She knows where she must go next… to the pack of Adain… or what used to be the pack of Adain and was now being run by his Alpha female Dahlia. The pack was small, six including their current Alpha but they would be vital to the Alpha Lucien's future and she had to put them in his path. Since Vincent had killed their alpha Dahlia had moved her pack down through The Dannath range and was heading to lake country where she had heard of vacant lands they could claim. She knew she had to steer them past Lord Castiel's lands… knew that they would cross the Alpha's path if they did so she made her way to the fork in the Black River.

Johnny's head snaps up and he sniffs… the pack freezes and waits, silently and alert.

"Human… up ahead, near the river… just one, a female from the smell" he says softly to his Alpha.

Dahlia nods "Nothing we can't handle then" she replies and moves forward. Johnny grins as he follows her, the rest of the pack behind them. She sits on a large stone by the river watching the water as they emerge from the trees.

"You travel too slowly if I beat you here" she says softly knowing their wolf ears would hear her clearly.

Johnny and Ambrose growl in unison and get ready to sift, suspecting a trap. Peter and Bell follow their lead and turn to face any enemy coming from their flanks… Morgan cowers in the middle of their little circle, right behind his Alpha.

"I mean you no harm… in fact I wish to spare you from it" she says as she slowly turns to face them.

"Who are you ?" asks Dahlia.

"I am a seer… and I have had visions of you Alpha Dahlia. Visions so strong I could not ignore them" she replies.

Johnny inhales deeply "She speaks the truth, Alpha" he says.

Dahlia nods "Yes… I smell it too. Tell me Seer, what have you seen ?".

She points to the branch of the river they will cross "Beyond the river lies a small range… if you and yours go West you pass the lands of Lord Michael, one of the worst vampires ever to live but if you go East of the range you will pass Lord Castiel's lands and be safe as he is a friend to wolves, one of the best vampire's to ever live" she smiles softly.

The Alpha looks at her a long moment, smells no lie and nods.

"Would this Lord Castiel aid us ?" asked Dahlia.

She paused a moment and nodded slowly "Yes I believe he might, he is a kind and generous soul for a vampire".

Johnny chuckled at that.

The Alpha nods "Thank you Seer… we have had enough death and if your vision spares us more we are in your debt".

She shakes her head "No… help those who need you and you have repaid my kindness, Alpha".

Dahlia nods and bids the woman goodbye then leads her pack to the crossing. As they cross the Alpha weighs her options… the name Lord Michael is well known north of The Dannath range, known for his cruelty and evil. Yet the other name is unknown to her so she makes her choice and leads the pack east, past this Lord Castiel's lands and down into lake country.

~* Lord Raphael lives… and we have some new wolves to introduce. I have cast Mila Kunis as Alpha Dahlia, Joe Flannigan as Johnny, Vin Diesel as Ambrose, Milo Ventimiglia as Peter, Drew Barrymore as Bell and Jamie Campbell Bower as Morgan. Pictures of them will be on my Facebook page. Sam's long awaited turning in chapter nine, I promise so until then Dear Reader… enjoy and review ! *~


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Nine.

Rasputin is on patrol when he hears a familiar howl, he cocks his head and listens then grins as he shifts and runs for the castle. Runs to tell everyone Kale and the Lord's are on their way. Miss Ellen has gotten used to werewolves loping around so when one comes sliding into her kitchen she hardly jumps. The wolf shifts "It's Kale… he's with Lord Castiel and Lord Dean… about twenty minutes away" gasps Rasputin before he shifts and is bolting back out the door, howling as he went.

Miss Ellen smiles happily, so relieved that her Lord's were safe and coming home, she rushes upstairs to tell Lord Balthazar, Sam and the rest of the Winchester's the wonderful news.

Twenty minutes later most of the household is outside waiting to greet them as they ride in.

Mary gasps when she see's how pale Dean looks.

"A few days rest and a good feed and he'll be fine Mare… I hate to say it but Castiel made him strong when he turned him" John whispers as he hugs her tightly.

All she can do is nod and try not cry in front of him.

Sam is the first one forward after they dismount and he hugs Dean tightly "So glad your ok… I was so scared for you Dean" he sobs as Dean hugs back.

"It's ok Sammy, I'm home now. Cas came for me" soothes Lord Dean as he rubs his brothers back. Jo and Adam join them, all three hugging their brother at once.

"Are you ok Dean ?" asks Jo.

"Yeah a few bruises but I'll be fine… I promise" Dean reassures his siblings.

Lord Castiel stands close by using all his will to allow his family to touch him… he keeps reminding himself how worried they must have been.

John and Mary join their children.

"Glad to see you home and safe boy" says John as he hugs Dean.

His vampire son smiles at him "Thanks Dad… glad to be back… I'll need a few days rest then I'll come see you all ok".

Mary nods "Of course Dean you must be exhausted and hungry… come on children we shouldn't keep your brother too long he needs rest".

Lord Dean hugs her "I am" he replies.

John nods "Come on then you three let go of your brother, he's safe and home now… you'll see him later" he adds.

Reluctantly Sam, Jo and Adam let go of Dean.

"Welcome home little brother" smiles Lord Balthazar as he steps up behind Sam and slips an arm around him.

Dean smiles back "Thanks Bal".

Jo turns to Kale "Where's Lucien ?" she asks.

"He stayed to help the prince… probably king by now… made me get Cas and Dean home safe… he'll be a day or so behind us" replies Kale.

Jo nods and turns to go inside… heading to her room to worry about her Alpha.

After a few more brief welcomes Lord Castiel takes Lord Dean to their room, they find two of their harem already waiting for them. Castiel smiles and makes a mental note to thank Ellen. They feed and dismiss the harem members then lock their door, strip naked and crawl into bed. Lord Castiel holds his mate closely, tightly.

"I was so scared for you, Love… I rushed to Ashbrooke but you'd been taken… I owe Gabriel a debt… I am so lucky he knew Oran…" rambles Cas.

Lord Dean places a finger on his Sire's lips.

"Shhh, none of that matters now Cas, you came for me, you saved me and I'm back in your arms where I belong" he half whispers.

"Yes… where you belong My Love" nods the older vampire as he leans down to kiss his mate tenderly.

They talk quietly for awhile before Lord Dean drifts off to sleep in his mate's arms.

Lucien and Blaze are almost home when they come across a small group of werewolves.

"Pouching or passing through ?" asks Lucien as walks up to them.

Johnny starts and is on his feet in moments as is Ambrose… neither had heard or smelt anyone coming.

Dahlia sniffs and smiles "Relax… I need you two alive… we are passing through if you must know" she says.

Johnny and Ambrose relax but stay standing.

"Yes I must… your on my friends land… if you want to hunt here go up to the castle and ask permission or my pack and I will have to deal with you" states Lucien.

Dahlia smiles and stands up, she recognizes the medallion this wolf wears… her Alpha had described it to her many times.

"I am Dahlia… I was Alpha female to Adain. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Lucien" she says.

Her pack gasp as one, knowing the tales of this Alpha well.

"Was ?" asks the Alpha.

"Vincent" replies Dahlia.

Lucien growls low at the name and nods "I am sorry for your loss… Adain was a fine wolf, a good Alpha".

Dahlia nods "Yes he was… we head for the lakes, I hear there is land to be claimed there".

Lucien nods "Yes… lots of it too but a pack with no Alpha male will find keeping them hard".

"Yes… I expect so" replies Dahlia.

Blaze had walked up behind his Alpha and stood staring at Morgan, who was blushing but staring back.

Lucien laughs "No wonder Adain chose you… you have spirit. Come… we're on our way home, I will introduce you to the Lord's of these lands".

Dahlia smiles "Thank you Alpha".

Lucien smiles back and leads the way.

Blaze keeps glancing back at Morgan wondering what the smell on him is… wondering why he smells so good.

"Should we let them know we're coming or surprise them ?" Lucien asks Blaze as they walk.

"They'll be worried about us Alpha" replies Blaze.

Lucien nods "Yes… they will, good point".

Blaze smiles.

The alpha waits until they get closer to the castle then lets out a howl… in human form.

The small pack with him all gasp, even Dahlia who had heard that this Alpha had both his voices in both forms.

Lucien smiles and keeps walking.

Half an hour later they are walking up to the front of the castle… the pack and Jo wait for them.

Jo flies into Lucien's arms and covers his face with kisses. He laughs and holds her tightly "I missed you too beautiful girl" he says before kissing her deeply.

Kale sighs deeply when he see's that his Alpha is ok.

"Picking up strays now Alpha ?" Alexis asks as she looks over the new wolves.

He breaks the kiss and chuckles "No Lexi making new friends" he grins.

Lucien introduces Dahlia to his pack, then she in turn introduces her's. There is much sniffing and a few low growls as the wolves get know each other.

"Lucien… your back" grins Lord Balthazar as he walks over to them.

The Alpha nods "Hello Balthazar… how is Sam's arm ? Healed enough to be turned ?".

The vampire grins "Oh yes… he's much better so when ever you have time…" replies Lord Balthazar.

Lucien nods "Good… let's do this now shall we ?".

"You've just gotten home… surely you need rest ?" replies Bal.

Lucien shakes his head "I will rest after I have helped you and Sam… as I promised I would… forgive the delay".

"Nothing to forgive… you saved My Boy's brother. Thank you… come to our room when you are ready" smiles Lord Balthazar.

"I will… is Cas with Dean ?" replies the Alpha.

"Yes… they haven't left their room since they got back" replies Kale.

Lucien chuckles and lets go of Jo… moves to Kale and hugs him "Thank you for getting them home My Love… did you have any problems ?".

"No Alpha… I stayed away from everyone I smelled so we didn't even see anyone on the way back… so glad your ok Lucien" Kale replies the last whispered for his Alpha alone.

The Alpha looks to Lord Balthazar "Do you think the Lord's would mind Dahlia and her pack hunting up some dinner ?".

The vampire thinks a moment "No I doubt they would… stick to the forest and no harming any human you come across" he replies.

Dahlia nods "Yes M' Lord… of course".

Lucien lets go of Kale and turns to his wolves "Have you hunted up dinner for us ?".

"Not yet Alpha" replies Kirra.

"Then go with them… work together and hunt us a feast. Tonight we dine in honour of Adain" says Lucien.

Alexis gasps "No… what happened ?".

"Vincent" growls Lucien.

"Bastard" snarls Rasputin "Alpha… I've said it once and I'll say it again… that dog needs putting down".

All the werewolves nod in agreement.

"Well said Rasputin… thank you" says Dahlia.

Ras nods "Adain was a good friend… I am sorry he's gone".

"As are we" adds Ambrose.

As the two packs head out to hunt Lord Balthazar, Lucien and Jo go inside. Jo goes as far as Sam's door with them then kisses Lucien and heads to her room. The Alpha walks in, closes and locks the door, takes a deep breath and turns to the vampire and his lover.

"Has Balthazar explained the process Sam ?" he asks.

Sam nods "Yes Alpha he has".

"Good… just ignore me for now" smiles Lucien as he sits by the window.

Sam knows that will be easy… when he's with Bal the world kind of melts away… everything is Bal and sure enough by the time his vampire has him shirtless and is working on his pants, Sam has forgotten the Alpha is even in the room.

"Bal" he moans as the vampire kisses his neck while unlacing his pants enough to get them off. Lucien sits back and watches ready to assist when needed.

"Oh Sam… My beautiful boy be mine forever" husks Balthazar.

"Yes Bal… yours forever" moans Sam as he yanks and pulls at the laces of his lovers pants.

Soon they are naked and rubbing against each other as Balthazar kisses his way down Sam's neck "Are you ready My Boy ?" half whispers the vampire.

Sam nods and husks "Yes… make me yours".

Lord Balthazar gently sinks his fangs into his human's neck and drinks slowly.

"Oh Bal yes" moans Sam as he rubs against his vampire.

Lucien rises and moves closer, watching the human's face.

Sam's mouth goes slack and his eyes flutter closed.

"He's almost gone Bal… feed him" states the Alpha as he hands the vampire a blade.

Lord Balthazar looks up at Lucien takes the dagger and smiles lovingly at Sam as he cuts open his own wrist.

"Here My Boy… drink and be with me forever" he whispers as he puts his wrist to Sam's mouth.

The human does not respond… the vampire panic's "Lucien… what did I do wrong ?" he asks hurriedly.

"Nothing Bal… forgive this but I need too" replies the Alpha as he slaps Sam's face.

Bal growls but holds his temper as Sam's eyes open.

"Now Bal… before he passes out again" demands Lucien.

The vampire puts his wrist to Sam's lips "Drink Sam please" he begs.

Sam opens his mouth and drinks… a moment passes and he's latched onto his vampire and drinking greedily, Balthazar moans deeply.

The Alpha sighs as he too had been worried when Sam passed out.

"A little more then make him stop Bal" advises Lucien.

The vampire nods and holds his lover close as the boy drinks.

"That's enough My Boy… I need some strength for our bonding" whispers Lord Balthazar.

Reluctantly Sam lets go of Bal's wrist and looks up at him "I feel funny Bal" he half whispers.

"Your turning Beautiful boy… it will hurt a little but I'm here with you" smiles Bal.

Sam nods and snuggles closer to his Sire.

Lucien smiles at them both and takes the dagger Lord Balthazar had discarded and puts it away. Sam gasps and clutches at Bal as he cries out in pain.

Lord Balthazar strokes his back and coo's "A moment of pain and you will be with me always".

The moment passes and Sam relaxes then smiles up at his Sire "I'm hungry Bal".

The Alpha chuckles.

"Of course you are Beautiful… we'll feed then bond. Lucien I had some of our harem bought here two of them should be waiting outside… if you'd show them in ?" says Lord Balthazar.

The Alpha gets up and opens the door to find two harem members standing there waiting.

"Your needed" he says.

They both nod and walk into the room.

Lord Balthazar teaches his fledging how to feed gently and like his brother he is a quick learner… his meal hardly flinches when he bites.

When both vampires are fed and the harem members dismissed Lucien locks the door again and turns to say something to Balthazar but the vampire is already between Sam's legs and entering him slowly. Sam arches and moans deeply.

'Why do I torture myself this way ?' thinks Lucien as he stands near the bed in case he needs to pull them apart.

"Mine always… I love you Sam" whispers Bal as he starts to thrust.

"Yes forever yours… I love you too, Bal" replies Lord Sam as he wraps his legs around his Sire's waist and rocks to meet him.

Lord Balthazar tilts his head and leans in "Drink My Boy… bond with me" husks the vampire.

"Oh yes" moans Sam as he too tilts his head.

Their fangs sink into one another at the same moment and they drink as they fuck. Sharing blood, memories, feelings and emotions as they bond.

The Alpha waits for them to break apart but they don't and he sighs thinking 'Here we go again' as he grips Bal's shoulder "Come on Bal… enough drinking… fuck him into the mattress if you must but stop feeding" demands the Alpha.

Lucien has to punch Balthazar hard in the side before he raises his head snarling.

"Good now stop drinking before you drain each other" growls Lucien.

Lord Balthazar blinks at him a few times then his head clears and he looks down at Sam.

Blood on his neck… mouth smeared with it and he swallows hard as he realises this is why Lucien is here… the tales are true, they could easily drain each other in the heat of the moment.

"More" moans Lord Sam.

"No Love… Lucien is right, we will hurt each other if we don't stop drinking" whispers Bal.

Sam pouts but nods as he rocks harder "Then fuck me harder Bal" he husks low.

The older vampire growls and complies instantly, thrusting into his mate hard and rough, just the way Sam likes it.

The fledgling arches and cries out as he clings to his Sire's shoulders "Yes… oh Bal… like that".

Lucien takes his seat at the window, they no longer need him but he will stay till he's sure they won't go back to drinking each other.

He thinks of Jo and sighs deeply, she would have him if he went to her, he knows she would but he knows he should wait… he gave his word after all so he thinks of Kale instead.

~* As promised, Sam has turned and bonded with Bal… everyone has returned home safe but they have no idea that Vincent is on his way to reclaim Quinn and finally kill Lucien… or so are his plans… *~


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Heart : fay war.

Chapter Ten.

Rhys tracks Lucien and Kale but looses the trail in Birch when he learns the pack separated.

"So who do we go after ? Quinn or Lucien ?" asks Mason.

"Our Alpha wants both… we know Lucien he took Quinn for a reason. Whatever made him head to Ashbrooke won't keep him long so we track Quinn… Lucien will meet up with the rest of his pack soon enough. Then we take them both to Vincent" replies Rhys.

Mason nods "Yeah good plan".

Rhys and the wolves in his command mount their horses and head for lake country.

They had been staying in the village near Lord's Castiel and Dean's castle so Crow overheard some of the villagers talking about the Alpha's return. Crow ran straight to Rhys.

"He's back… just heard a woman talking about how he just got back from a war with the fay" gasps Crow as he pants for breathe.

Rhys frowns "War with the fay ? What the fuck ?" asks Rhys.

Crow shakes his head "No idea… just telling you what I heard".

Rhys nods and moves to stand at the window wondering just what the hell Lucien is up too now… he respects the Alpha, would actually be on his side if he wasn't owned by Vincent… the second sighs deeply, knowing he would have to gather more information before making a move.

First things first… find out what this war is and why Lucien was involved. Rhys is a good looking wolf and he knows it, uses it to his advantage as often as he can so getting the information he required was easy… a few flirty smiles and soft words in the right direction and by the end of the day he had almost the full story.

He sat by the river watching the sun slowly sinking as he thought about what he had learned.

"He's insane… but you know that already boy" says a woman's voice from close by.

Rhys turns his head in her direction and raises his eyebrow "Go away woman before the big bad wolf eats you" he grins… showing sharp teeth.

She laughs… actually laughs at him and he frowns.

"You won't eat me… your not a bad wolf Rhys… you are ruled by one, there is a difference" she says as she approaches him slowly.

He sighs deeply "How do you know my name woman ?".

"I dreamed of you… of how important you will be to the future of all wolves. I saw into your heart Rhys Knight and I saw good" she says.

Rhys huffs "Yeah right… I'm not good, I've done… horrible things" he looks down.

"Of your own accord ?" she asks.

"No" he admits grudgingly.

"See… you do as you are commanded, not as you choose. Tell me if you had a choice, could pick your pack… your Alpha, who would you follow ?" she says.

Rhys looks around… makes sure no one will hear him as he whispers "Lucien".

She nods "Just as I thought… with your help, we can rid Midian of Vincent once and for all" she says.

Rhys frowns "How ?".

"He wants the wolf Alpha Lucien bought here… tell him you could not get close enough to retrieve them… he will get angry and bring half of the pack here to reclaim the wolf and kill Lucien. By then all the wolves in lake country will be Lucien's allies and Vincent will die trying to kill him" she states.

"The pack… most of them just do as they are told… some of us enjoy it but not all… he brings them here, innocent wolves will die. I can't do that" says Rhys.

"Some will be hurt yes… but only Vincent will die, I have seen it… it has already started young wolf… Lucien's pack is larger now… it has begun" she says.

Rhys frowns "He's been at war… how could he have extended his pack since we lost them in Birch ?" asks Rhys.

"Adain's pack came south… Alpha Lucien has been kind to them, taken them in and by weeks end Dahlia will pledge them to him… I have seen it" she replies.

"Who are you ?" asks Rhys.

She smiles softly "Just a seer… but my vision is strong and can not be ignored… will come to be as all my visions have".

"Do you promise that only Vincent will die ?" asks Rhys.

She nods "Yes… I promise".

Rhys nods slowly "What do I need to do ?" he asks.

She smiles more and sits next to him… tells him exactly what he must do and when. By the time the sun has set and Mason comes to find him, Rhys sits alone… thinking about what he must do.

"So what news ?" asks Mason as he crouches down.

"Lucien's pack now number twelve… too many for us to take or sneak past. We need back up… we need to go home and tell our Alpha his enemy is being harboured by vampires" says Rhys.

Mason growls "Damn blood suckers… why don't they stay out of wolf business ?".

Rhys shrugs but is very glad they don't in this case.

"The Alpha will be pissed… you know he'll bring most of the pack for this… so they can all see him kill Lucien" says Mason.

Rhys nods "Yeah I know".

"So… first light ?" asks Mason.

"Yeah… the sooner we get home the better" agrees Rhys.

Mason leaves him by the river and goes to tell the other wolves to pack up and be ready to move at dawn.

'She better be right… or I'm dead' he thinks as he gets up and heads back to the village. Rhys wonders what Lucien will do with his pack once Vincent is dead, he hopes the Alpha will be kind to them… will see they were just following orders. He does not expect to survive this himself… despite what the seer said. He is that distracted by his own thoughts he does not see Alexis walk out of the tavern… does not see her stop dead and stare at him with wide eyes before she turns and slips away into the night to go warn Lucien that he is here.

"Rhys ? Are you sure Lexi ?" asks Lucien.

She nods rapidly "I saw him myself Alpha… walking into the inn".

Lucien growls "What is that scum doing here ?".

"Should Kirra and I go find out ?" asks Alexis.

"No… I will send Dahlia, she knows what Rhys looks like but I doubt he remembers her… he knows you too well" says Lucien.

Alexis nods "Yes Alpha he does".

The Alpha finds Dahlia and tells her who Alexis had seen.

"Do you think Vincent sent him after us ?" she asks.

"I don't know… would you and Bell go find out ?" says Lucien.

Dahlia thinks a moment "Yes but not Bell… I'll take Morgan… his scent confuses most wolves enough that he can get them talking" she smiles.

The Alpha nods "Yes… you'll have to explain him to me some time… I've never smelt anything like him".

Dahlia grins slyly "Our Morgan is… unique, the rarest of wolves… he is a true hermaphrodite".

Lucien's eyes go wide "Really… they exist ? Well I'll be damned… I have lived long and never met one… not a real one that is" says Lucien.

"Now you have… but yes he is the real thing, not an altered pup but by birth" says Dahlia.

Lucien nods knowing exactly what she means, a few hundred years ago he had come across a small pack that was rumoured to have a real hermaphrodite among them. It turned out that the Alpha of the pack had altered a young pup… had made female parts where there were none and had the poor boy shift back and forth till the alteration became permanent. Lucien had been so disgusted he had killed that Alpha out of hand and taken the poor boy to the best healers he knew but it was too late… Lucien shakes his head at the memory.

"How did you come by him ?" he asks as they walk.

"Adain found him… scared, hungry and alone. He took him in and fed him. He wouldn't let any of us near him at first… he was so scared of us" replies Dahlia.

"Did Vincent destroy his pack ?" asks Lucien.

"No… that might have been better… his mother had hidden what he was from their pack but then he came of age… went into heat" she says.

Lucien groans "Oh no… the poor boy".

Dahlia nods "Most of the pack raped him and their Alpha let it happen… when they were done his mother made him run…".

"What did Adain do when he found this out ?" asks Lucien.

Dahlia grins "He claimed Morgan as his and made him one of us… then went to the pack he'd come from and killed their Alpha".

Lucien smiles and nods "Exactly as I would have… Adain was a good wolf, a good friend".

Dahlia nods and swallows hard… she missed her Alpha so much.

~* The plot thickens… and yes I can already hear the cries of "A hermaphrodite ? What has that got to do with vampires and werewolves ?". You shall see… trust me young Morgan has a significant roll to play in this tale… hope you are all still enjoying this tale ! Reviews are more than welcome ! *~


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Eleven.

When Lord Raphael's harem members were bought to the fay city some of Lord Gabriel's came too but he missed Tommy. Thought of sending for him but realized that he would come with Lucien when he came back. He was sitting thinking about his love when Oran walked up too him.

"Who is he ?" asks king Oran.

Lord Gabriel looks up "Uh… Tommy, my human… my love".

Oran smiles softly "Where is he ?".

"Castiel and Dean's… I left him with my other brother Bal and Dean's family" replies Gabriel.

"Ah… he'll come with Alpha Lucien no doubt" says Oran,

Lord Gabriel nods "Yes I'm sure he will… still I miss him" he smiles softly.

King Oran puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder and squeezes a little.

Lord Gabriel smiles "How do you like being king ?" he asks.

Oran chuckles "It is hard work but I do enjoy it".

"You would" the vampire rolls his eyes teasingly.

"He would what ?" asks Tarn from the doorway.

"Enjoy being king" answers Lord Gabriel.

Tarn grins "Of course he does… he is a born king… a true leader".

"Thank you My Love… he's not biased at all though Gabe" winks Oran.

Gabriel chuckles as Tarn shakes his head but grins.

"Guess who's gone and fallen in love Tarn ?" teases Oran.

"No… not the vampire" grins Tarn.

"Yes me…" smiles Lord Gabriel.

"About time…" teases Tarn.

Lucien went to check on Quinn.

"Has she come to see you yet ?" he asks.

Quinn shakes his head "No… just the woman feeding me".

"Why is Rhys looking for you ?" asks Lucien.

Quinn's eyes go wide and he stammers "Rhys… I… I uh… I belong to… Vincent".

"Fuck" growls Lucien angrily.

Quinn cringes.

"Of all the problems I don't need right now he is the biggest… damn it" growls the Alpha as he turns and leaves the cells.

**Meanwhile…**

Kale, Blaze, Ambrose and Peter are pushing some game toward the river on the edge of Castiel's lands… when they here a half scream. All four race toward the sound… Kale getting there first to find a young girl being swept down river. Without thought Kale dives in and swims for her… Blaze races along the rivers edge looking for a good place to get them out, Peter and Ambrose on his tail. Kale grabs a hold of the girls shirt as he paddles toward the edge. She looks over her shoulder to find a werewolf grabbing her but does not panic… she tries to paddle too.

The others race ahead and shift… form a chain and wade out into the river to grab the girl from Kale as they pass. Two werewolves appear on the other side and look up river. Kale paddles hard when he see's Blaze, he lifts his head to lift the girl, she reaches for Blaze's outstretched hand and gets it. He grips her arm tight and pulls her close as the other two move them all out of the river.

"Are you ok ?" Blaze asks her when they are on the bank.

"Yes… thank you so much" she replies.

He nods "Ambrose… check on Kale" he says as he looks across the river to see that the other wolves had shifted.

"Sarah !" yells the male.

"I'm fine Dad… they saved me" the girl yells back.

"Is she ok ?" asks Kale as he comes back with Ambrose.

"Yeah… you saved her" grins Blaze.

"Stay there… we'll come to you" yells the girls father.

"Ok" yells Blaze.

The man nods, shifts and runs down river with the female on his heels.

"Thanks for saving me… I'm Sarah" says the girl.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Kale and your welcome" grins the second as he kneels before her "Your not hurt anywhere are you ?".

She shakes her head "Nope… just drenched".

Kale laughs… "That's good… Sarah this is Blaze, Peter and Ambrose".

They all say hello and she thanks them for helping her.

"No problem little lady" smiles Peter making her giggle.

Moments later two wolves run up too them and shift, the male sweeping the girl up and hugging her tightly.

He looks at Kale who is standing up "Thank you so much… I was so scared when I heard her scream".

"My pleasure… can't have cute little werewolves drowning now can we" smiles Kale.

Sarah giggles.

The male extends his hand "James Blake… you've met my daughter Sarah and this is Melody" he says.

Kale shakes his hand "Kale… Blaze, Peter and Ambrose" he replies.

"Thank you all" says Melody.

James tilts his head "Mel… where do I know the name Kale from ?" he asks.

Melody stares at Kale "Uh that would be the name of the Alpha Lucien's second…" she replies.

"That's right… Lucien is my Alpha" says Kale.

"Now why is he this far south ?" asks James.

"Our Alpha's business is not ours to discuss" replies Blaze.

James nods "Yes… rightly so… well tell him that J.B's pack owes his a debt… please".

"We shall" replies Kale.

"Thank you all again" smiles Sarah.

"No more falling in" grins Peter.

"I promise" she grins back.

They all shake hands and go their separate ways.

"Is he making a move on your pack ?" asks Melody when they are far enough away.

"I doubt it… I hear Lucien has honour… respect for other Alpha's" replies James.

"Then why is he here ?" she asks.

"If he's nice like Kale you can just ask him Dad" adds Sarah.

James nods "Yes… I should just ask him".

~* Some new wolves to cast… I picture Michael Shanks for James Blake. Dakota Fanning (at 12) as Sarah Blake and Alyson Hannigan as Melody Rose *~


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twelve.

When they get back to their pack James sends one of his wolves into the nearby village to find out why the Alpha Lucien and his pack are here. Better to know why he's here before going to see him he thinks. The Alpha is very shocked when he hears the gossip his wolf brings back.

"Are you sure of this Shadow ?" he asks for the second time.

"Yep… he and his pack live at Lord Castiel's castle and have done for some months now, the Alpha has just gotten home from some fight with the fay over Lord Castiel's new mate. It's the talk of the village… how the vampire lord went to war with all of fay to get his stolen mate back… how his good friend the Alpha Lucien fought with him" nods Shadow.

James shakes his head in wonder and awe "He is friends with a vampire… enough so that he fights for one…" muses the Alpha.

"I hear he's not like other Alpha's…his second was more concerned about Sarah's safety than the thank you he would get… we saw that. So I'm inclined to believe what I hear of Lucien" says Melody.

James nods "Yes me too… he seems to be one of the few Alpha's left with any honour".

"You of course, Alpha. William Stone, West Delta, Adain Cross and this Lucien… by my count" adds David as he counts them off on his fingers.

James sighs deeply and wonders how the wolf packs got this bad… how packs lead for generations by decent honourable wolves had turned into rogues and thieves. Then there were the tales from the north… that almost every pack north of the Dannath had been absorbed into or destroyed by The Black Mountain pack… by it's insane Alpha Vincent. What truly worried James were the stories that Vincent planned to move on all the packs south of the mighty range too… the mad wolf would be king of them all if left unchecked. The alpha looks up at his second and family…

"I need time to think… Melody take care of dinner and see Sarah is kept warm please" he says.

"Yes Alpha" replies every wolf in the room as they rise and leave him alone.

James sits and thinks about what he will do if Vincent comes south… he does not want to run, Blake's have lived here for hundreds of years… but to stay would get his pack killed or taken.

'If we could unite the largest packs… kill Vincent and gain control of his pack… we'd be safe. William and Adain would join me… but would West and Lucien ?' he thinks… not knowing yet that Adain, the last Alpha north of the Dannath to resist Vincent has been slain. James knows West but has never met Lucien so he decides to see where West stands before approaching the unknown Alpha with his idea.

Lucien escorts Mary to confront Quinn… she had requested that only the Alpha be present when she finally faced him. Mary stops just before the cells "Alpha Lucien, I know I have been less than nice to you and I am sorry… would you tell me if he lies at all please… I hear wolves smell the truth…" she says.

"Of course I will" replies the Alpha.

Mary takes a deep breath and walks to Quinn's cell.

The wolf gasps when he see's her "Mary… still so beautiful" he whispers.

She cringes "Just tell me why" she all but snaps.

Quinn hangs his head and swallows hard at the hate in her eyes.

"I loved you… wanted you to love me… I lied, said I was more than I was… I had no pack to make you queen of and I knew you'd hate me for telling you I did… stay or run I was going to loose you so I ran… couldn't face the hate I see in your eyes now" says Quinn.

Lucien sniffs "All truth" he says.

Mary nods at him.

"So your excuse is you were young and stupid ?" she asks.

Quinn nods "No excuse… it's what I was".

"What did you do when you left me ? Did you find another stupid human girl to believe your lies ?" she snapped.

Quinn hung his head more and muttered "No… I ran, kept running… stayed away from everyone, human and wolf… then I was caught…" he trailed off.

Lucien flinched a little, knowing what Quinn meant… that he'd been forced to join Vincent's pack. The Alpha puts his hand on Mary's shoulder and whispers near her ear "He has suffered more than you wish to know Mary… the Alpha who claims him is nasty and cruel".

Mary looks at Lucien in shock "How bad ?"

"I am not exactly sure of Quinn's treatment but I know the Alpha in question and I would not wish his attentions on my worst enemy" replies Lucien.

Mary paled, her anger subsiding some as she half whispered "Let him go, Alpha… I have my answers" before turning and leaving the cells quickly.

Quinn exhales deeply, tears running down his face.

"I could release you and send you back to him" says Lucien.

Quinn shudders all over and whimpers low.

"Or I can release you and let you get lost in lake country… what part of the pack are you Quinn ?" says Lucien.

"His sex toy" sobs the younger wolf in a hushed tone.

Lucien nods, he had suspected as much "Then you shall be released and allowed to run but do not fear too much I have feeling he'll be coming here for you".

Quinn cowers and whimpers more.

"He will not leave here if he does… it's time for his madness to end, time for Vincent to die" states the Alpha as he unlocks the cell.

Rhys, Mason, Crow and Lars move north… back to Vincent... to tell him what they had found.

James and Melody head north west to see if the Alpha West Delta will join them against Vincent.

Quinn flees south into lake country to hide.

And Lucien prepares to moves south east back to the fay city for the feast King Oran is holding.

Lord's Castiel and Dean have declined Oran's invitation but insist that Lord's Balthazar and Sam go if they wish.

~* Please forgive my lack of casting the wolves that are with Rhys. As I may have mentioned before Rhys is played by Travis Fimmel. Mason Edwards is played by Jason Statham, Crow is played by (a young) Keanu Reeves and Lars Moore is played by Kevin Nash. The new wolves mentioned in the Blake pack: Shadow is played by Tom Hiddleston and David is played by Nathan Fillion.*~


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Thirteen.

With most of the pack which now included what was left of Adain's pack, Lord's Balthazar and Sam, Jo and Tommy gone to King Oran's feast the castle was quiet. John and Mary had declined the invitation and stayed home with Adam. Rasputin and Ambrose volunteered to stay behind to guard the castle in case Vincent arrived before Lucien got back.

Lord Dean rolls over and snuggles closer to his mate, who is awake and watching him sleep. Lord Castiel smiles as he thinks 'I am so lucky to have you'.

Dean shifts and stretches… opens his eyes slowly and smiles when he see's Cas watching him.

"Morning Love" he says.

Lord Castiel leans in and kisses his mate "Good morning My Gorgeous Vampire" he grins.

Lord Dean chuckles and runs a hand over Cas's thigh "It could be better…" he husks.

"Hmm, yes it could… what did you have in mind ?" teases Castiel.

"Oh I was thinking you could fuck me hard" grins Dean.

Castiel nods "I could…".

"Could ?" asks Dean with a fake pout.

"Will" husks Castiel as he pins his mate to the bed.

Dean laughs and rubs against his Sire "You better… I need you Cas" he husks.

Lord Castiel knows exactly what Dean means… they had, had sex since coming home but it was slow, gentle. Cas had been worried about Dean… wanted him fed and rested properly before having him they way he usually did…

Lord Dean had been very annoyed but could see there was no changing Cas's mind so he had put up with being pampered for a few days and now he'd had enough of it and wanted his mate to fuck him. Needed Cas's lust and passion for him to erase the memory of how the triplets had looked at him… how Essus had touched him as he carried him to the cells. Lord Dean shudders at the memory.

Castiel freezes and frowns "Dean… did they…?" he can't finish the sentence let alone the thought.

Dean shakes his head "No Cas… one of her sons felt me up a little as he carried me to the cell you found me in but that's all…".

Lord Castiel growls low.

"Do you know which one… I have to give a special gift to whoever killed him" says Castiel.

"Uh Essus I think she called him… I was weak and half conscious at that point" shrugs Dean.

Castiel nods as he moves between his mates legs… who spreads them wider.

"Need you" husks Dean.

Castiel lowers his head and licks every inch of Dean's hard cock slowly.

Lord Dean moans deeply as his Sire's tongue works it's way over his cock "Oh Cas".

Castiel smiles and keeps licking, swirling his tongue around the head of Dean's cock.

Dean arches as Cas's finger tips find and circle his hole.

"Cas please… no teasing" whines Dean.

Castiel chuckles and kneels up to rub the head of his hard cock against Dean's hole.

"Not teasing, Love… simply touching what is mine" husks Cas.

"Yes all yours Cas… take me" moans Dean.

Lord Castiel presses forward gently… entering Dean easily as his mate arches and moans deeply.

"Yes… oh Cas yes" moans Dean.

Castiel shivers at that sound and starts to thrust hard.

Dean rocks to meet him, husking "Yeah Cas… fuck me".

Castiel growls and thrusts faster, loving the tight heat of his mate.

"You feel so good Love" he moans.

"So do you Cas… harder…please" husks Dean.

Castiel thrusts harder… deeper, hitting his mates sweet spot dead on and making him cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh Cas… yeah right there…" cries Dean.

Castiel keeps his angle and thrusts harder making Dean writhe and gasp.

'I will fuck the memory of his hands on you away… nothing so vile should ever have laid a finger on you My Love' thinks Lord Castiel.

'Yes… oh Cas please help me forget' Lord Dean thinks back as he arches, hands clutching at his Sire.

Lucien hates the idea of leaving Castiel's so thinly guarded but as the vampire lord had pointed out it will take Rhys at least four days to get back to Vincent and another four to return. They would be back days before Vincent could possibly show up.

"Your sure he's ok ?" asks Tom for the tenth time.

"Yes I am… we saw him before we left… after the fight was over, not even a scratch on him Tom… he's fine I swear" replies Blaze.

Tom nods but doesn't look convinced.

"Ask the Alpha if you don't believe me" adds Blaze.

"I believe you… I just worry about him when I'm not with him" replies Tom.

"So Lord Gabriel is your… owner ?" asks Morgan timidly as he rides beside them.

Tom nods "Yes but he's so much more than that… I love him and he loves me".

Morgan looks surprised "Is that allowed ?".

"It is now… too many Lords and Ladies love one of their human's for it not to be" grins Tom.

"We always wondered when they'd work that out" says Blaze.

"We ?" asks Tom.

"Wolves… we've known about the "special" humans for years… we can smell it… the specials smell more like their vampire than the rest of the harem ever do" smiles Blaze.

"Oh… of course, we spend more time with them, have more physical contact with them" says Tom.

Blaze nods.

"Did you always love your Lord ?" asks Morgan.

Tom blushes as he nods "From the moment I laid eyes on him… I was waiting with the other humans for sale and he was walking among us… looking us over. I looked up, took one look and prayed that he would choose me. I was so happy when he stopped before me… looked me over, ran his hands over me and said "I need this one".

"He said that ?" asks Blaze.

Tom nods happily "He did".

Morgan frowns "Why is that important ?" he asks.

"You haven't had much to do with vampires have you ?" asks Blaze.

Morgan shakes his head "No… not really".

"Vampires only need blood… everything else is a want… a desire. So for a lord to say he needs a human is a huge deal" replies Blaze.

Tom nods rapidly "Yes a very big deal".

"Oh… I see" says Morgan.

Blaze smiles at him, thinking he'd love to get this pretty little wolf alone and find out why he smells so damn good. Why he seems to have a hard time staying away from him.

"What's the count so far ?" asks Lucien as he rides by them.

Blaze laughs "He's up to ten so far".

Lucien chuckles and rides on.

Tom and Morgan look at Blaze…

"How many times Tom has asked if Gabriel was ok" supplies Blaze.

Tom blushes.

Morgan smiles.

~* So sorry for the short chapter… I am trying to make each one longer while trying to contain certain scenes… events to their own chapters… *~


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Heart: fay wars.

Chapter Fourteen.

Tom knows he should feel out of place… being without his Lord but he doesn't, he is with friends and feels safe. When they stop for the night he stays close to Lord's Balthazar and Sam's harem. The wolves are extra protective of harem since Ruby died so he knows with them is the safest place in camp.

Blaze watches Morgan… waiting for any chance to get him alone and give him a good sniffing. The boy smells so good… so enticing he can barely contain himself.

Peter notices Blaze watching Morgan and nudges Johnny "Might be trouble there" he says softly.

"Keep an eye on him… I'll tell the boss" replies Johnny.

"Uh… you forgot already huh ?" says Peter.

Johnny groans "Shit… yeah I did. Great what do we do… does our new Alpha even know about Morgan ?".

Peter shrugs "Ask him".

"You ask him" retorts Johnny.

Both had taken their eyes off of Blaze as they talked and did not notice him slip away after Morgan… who was gathering wood for the fire.

"Need a hand Beautiful ?" asks Blaze when they are alone.

Morgan gasps and starts… spins around and exhales deeply when he see's it's Blaze.

"Don't do that… you scared me" he says.

"Sorry… I didn't mean too… just wanted to know if you need help" replies Blaze as he closes the distance between them.

Morgan instinctively backs up… right into a tree.

"Relax… I won't hurt you… your one of us now, I'd like to know you better Beautiful" soothes Blaze seeing how nervous the younger wolf is.

Morgan trembles and is about to call out for help when Blaze leans in and sniffs along his throat… moans low and husks "Fuck you smell so good… what is that ?".

Morgan's eyes go wide as he realises what Blaze means.

Morgan looks down "I'm… abnormal…" he whispers.

Blaze frowns "What do you mean… you look fine to me… smell even better".

Morgan blushes and squirms on the spot.

Blaze leans in again and takes a long sniff… moans and nuzzles the boy's throat.

Morgan stiffens and whimpers "Please… don't".

Blaze pulls back, steps back a touch "Sorry… you just smell so good Morgan… I'm finding it hard to resist you…".

Morgan blinks… shocked "You stopped" he says.

Blaze nods "Of course… you asked me too. I'm sorry if I offended you… got a little too personal… my nose has no manners".

Morgan relaxes and smiles softly "You really like my scent ?" he asks.

Blaze nods quickly "Oh fuck yes… I could bury my face in your neck and just breathe".

Morgan blushes again.

"If you'd let me… that is" he adds.

Morgan swallows hard but tilts his head in invitation.

Blaze steps forward, leans in and inhales the boy's scent with a deep moan.

His head swims and he presses against the boy… buries his face in his neck and breathes deeply.

Morgan shivers as the older wolf presses him to the tree… smelling him in a way no one else had. He wonders if he can touch Blaze and not get bit so he slowly raises his hand and lays it on the older wolf's shoulder lightly and waits for a growl or a nip… neither come so he places the other hand on Blaze's other shoulder.

Which is how Peter and Johnny find them… from their angle it looks as if Morgan is trying to push Blaze away. They see red and attack… Johnny grabs Blaze and yanks as he snarls "Get off him… asshole".

Peter puts himself between Morgan and Blaze as Johnny pulls him away.

Blaze growls and lashes out at Johnny.

"Get your fucking hands off me" he snaps.

"No… stop ! Johnny… it's ok he wasn't making me do anything" Morgan cries out.

"Yet…" growls Peter.

Blaze slips Johnny's hold and shifts… he growls low then lets out a short howl. Moments later the Alpha comes racing through the tree's in wolf form… closely followed by Kale. He slides to a halt and shifts "What the fuck is going on here ?" he snaps.

Blaze shifts back and bows his head "They attacked me Alpha".

"Liar… we stopped you from raping Morgan" snaps Johnny.

Blaze looks disgusted "You fucking what ? I would never… I was just smelling him".

"Enough" growls Lucien "Morgan…come here boy".

Morgan does as his new Alpha bids.

"What happened boy ?" asks Lucien.

"I was gathering wood, Alpha… Blaze offered to help. He likes my scent… he was just sniffing me that's all" says Morgan.

Johnny looks at Peter who shrugs.

"That's not what it looked like… Alpha I swear. He had Morgan pinned to a tree" says Johnny.

Lucien looks at Blaze "More leaning against the tree actually" says the wolf.

"Then why was he trying to push you off ?" asks Peter.

"He wasn't" snaps Blaze.

"I wasn't" says Morgan.

Johnny and Peter look at each other…

Lucien sighs.

"Johnny… Peter, I understand your desire to protect Morgan… but he does not need protecting from his own pack… I know my wolves and Blaze would never force Morgan into anything" he says.

Morgan nods "He sniffed without asking…but stopped when I asked him too… so I allowed him to sniff me… I wasn't pushing him away, I just had my hands on his shoulders as he sniffed me".

"Oh" Peter and Johnny say as one.

Johnny looks at Blaze "Sorry… Blaze. We're not used to Morgan being that comfortable with others…".

"Yeah… sorry we interrupted…" adds Peter.

Blaze nods "It's ok… just don't ever assume I'd hurt him in anyway or force him into something he doesn't want. Besides the fact that, that shit is just wrong… our Alpha would skin me alive for being so low".

"In a heart beat" confirms Lucien.

Johnny and Peter nod, apologize again and head back to camp.

Lucien lays a hand on Morgan's shoulder lightly as he says softly "Dahlia told me… your safe with us, your all family now and we protect our own in this pack".

Morgan nods "Thank you Alpha… for not making a big deal of it" he whispers.

Lucien nods.

"Uh… what did I miss ?" asks Blaze.

"Morgan will tell you if he wants too" smiles Lucien "Stay with him, help with the wood".

"Yes Alpha" nods Blaze as Lucien and Kale head back to camp.

Once they are out of earshot Kale asks "Anything I need to know Alpha ?".

Lucien smiles "We maybe the only pack with a real live hermaphrodite Kale".

Kale looks stunned "Fuck… really ? That's what that smell is ?".

The Alpha nods "The smell that's driving Blaze mad… yep, that's it".

Kale laughs "Poor Blaze".

~* I hear grumbling again… just trust me Morgan is needed to make Lucien king of all the wolves and yes he needs to be a hermaphrodite to do it… sorry *~


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Fifteen.

Morgan goes back to gathering wood… Blaze stays with him and helps but after ten minutes of silence he asks "So what was our Alpha taking about ?".

Morgan shifts uncomfortably "I told you… I'm abnormal" he replies quietly.

"Which tells me nothing really… you look normal… you smell amazing…" says Blaze.

Morgan blushes and mutters "I'm wrong ok…".

Blaze stops and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder "Morgan I'm not trying to upset you… I really do wish to get to know you… to be with you".

"You say that… but you won't even want to look at me when you find out what I am…" blurts Morgan.

Blaze frowns "Tell me and we'll see" he replies.

Morgan looks down… "You'll tell them" he whispers.

Blaze lifts his head with two fingers under his chin and smiles softly "I promise you… I will say nothing, if you wish this kept secret then it will be".

Morgan looks at him doubtfully "You promise ?".

"Yes I do" replies Blaze.

Morgan takes a deep breath "When you look at me… what do you see ?" he asks.

"A beautiful boy who's smell drives me wild" replies Blaze.

"I'm not a boy…" says Morgan.

Blaze frowns and looks confused.

"I'm not girl either… I'm both" half whispers Morgan as he looks away.

Blaze just stares at him… stunned for a moment then his brain starts working again and he leans in and inhales Morgan's scent again "So that's what that is… that delicious scent that makes my head spin and my dick hard" he husks low.

Morgan gasps at that last bit.

Blaze inhales again and moans.

Morgan looks back at him… see's that there is lust still in the older wolf's eyes and is shocked. He is used to getting two reactions to what he is… disgust and exile or a violent lust. Yet what he see's in Blaze's eyes is neither.

"Blaze ?" he asks.

Blaze pulls back and looks at him "Yes Beautiful ?".

Morgan bites his bottom lip "Your not disgusted ?".

"No… not at all. I am curious more than anything… and very aroused".

Morgan blushes deeply "Really ? You still want me ?" he asks.

"Oh yes… Morgan I still want you… I would have you all to myself if I could… but I understand if you are already with some one of your pack…" replies Blaze hoping that Peter and Johnny's little display was purely brotherly concern.

"I'm not…" whispers Morgan.

Blaze grins "Good… are my attentions welcomed then ?".

Morgan nods and blushes but says "Yes they are".

Blaze grins more then places a soft kiss on Morgan's lips before slipping an arm around him "Who ever told you that you are abnormal was a liar… a cruel liar. You my Beautiful one are the rarest of wolves, you are unique and amazing and it would be my honour and pleasure to be yours" says Blaze.

Morgan stares, open mouthed at Blaze before saying "Really ? You don't want to claim me… make me your bitch ?".

"I would never disrespect you in such a way… if you want me… I am yours" replies Blaze.

"Will our Alpha allow that ?" asks Morgan.

Blaze nods "Yes he will… he knows that he is and always will be my Alpha. That I answer to him above all others and will allow us this".

Morgan nods accepting that Blaze knows their Alpha better than he does.

"Do you want me Morgan ?" asks Blaze.

Morgan smiles happily "Yes Blaze… I want you".

"Then I am yours Beautiful" replies Blaze.

Morgan slips his arm around Blaze feeling better than he ever had… feeling a little light headed at this turn of events. He had resigned himself to being alone… unwanted and untouched because of what he is and how most other wolves react to it.

"I…" trails off Morgan.

"You what Beautiful ? Please… you can tell me anything. Talk freely with me… I am yours now Morgan" says Blaze.

"I'm not a virgin…" Morgan half whispers "I didn't have a choice… they…forced me".

Blaze growls low and Morgan stiffens, thinking that Blaze is angry at him.

"Bastards… we ever cross paths with any of them… point them out and I will tear their fucking heads off. No one will ever force you again… not as long as I live" says Blaze.

Morgan relaxes and smiles, he nods "I will".

"I will not push you Morgan… you decide when we have sex… I will wait for you" assures Blaze.

"You'd really do that ?" asks Morgan.

Blaze nods "Yes I will really do that… as long as I can bury my face in you neck and breath when ever I like… I will wait forever if I must".

Morgan bursts into tears and throws his arms around Blaze's neck… clinging to him.

Blaze holds him tightly, strokes his hair and whispers "I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy… trying to help you forget the wrongs you have endured. I will protect you with my life Beautiful… I promise".

Morgan cries harder and clings tightly to Blaze… to his wolf.

'My wolf… my protector and when I want it… my lover' he thinks as he sobs.

Blaze knows that he hasn't upset Morgan… he is smart enough to realize that the boy has never been treated quite like this and is overwhelmed with emotion. So he holds him and speaks as lovingly as he can until the crying stops.

Morgan pulls back and wipes his eyes.

"Are you alright ?" asks Blaze.

He nods "Yes… I just… no one has ever wanted me the way you do. I'm used to being treated with disgust… or violence. Adain was the first male wolf I met that didn't want to kill me or fuck me… he was a real Alpha… like ours is. When he was killed I thought it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the pack was hurt or killed trying to hide me… protect me… I'm just overwhelmed…but very happy".

Blaze smiles softly and kisses Morgan tenderly.

"Tell me Beautiful… have you heard stories of The Dogs of War ?" asks Blaze.

Morgan nods "Yes… from what I hear they are the most feared pack south of the Dannath… amazing fighters lead by a true warrior".

Blaze grins happily "All true… welcome to the pack Beautiful".

Morgan's eyes go very wide "Nooo…really ? You… this pack… you're the Dogs of War ?".

Blaze nods proudly "Oh yes… we are… my point is your one of us now… you don't have to worry about your pack being hurt or killed defending you… most of the other packs would not dream of going against us… going up against our Alpha… you are safe with us Morgan" says Blaze.

"Yes I am…" smiles Morgan before he leans in to kiss Blaze softly.

~* Yes, yes I hear the cries for more Castiel and Dean in this tale but bare with me… the events that are unfolding may centre on the wolves at the moment but will swing back to the vampires and fay soon enough… forgetting the escaped fay general aren't you ? *evil grin* *~


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Sixteen.

They come back to camp with more than enough wood and lay it next to the fire pit. Morgan staying as close to Blaze as he can, Dahlia smiles softly when she notices this and nudges Bell. Bell looks up and grins at them "They look good together" she says.

Dahlia nods "Yes they do… I'm glad we joined this pack if for nothing else than our boy finding love".

Bell nods and goes back to skinning the rabbits she and Kirra had caught.

Morgan keeps glancing at the Alpha nervously… Blaze catches it and asks "What's wrong Beautiful ?".

Morgan blushes a little "I… I'm being stupid it's nothing".

"That will never work on me… if you are thinking it or feeling it, it is not nothing" says Blaze as he slips an arm around Morgan.

"I keep expecting our Alpha to notice us and get angry… see… stupid" replies Morgan softly.

Blaze smiles softly "Would you relax if I go and ask his permission ?".

Morgan bites his bottom lip and nods.

"Then wait here… I'll be right back Beautiful" says Blaze as he lets go of the younger wolf.

Morgan nods.

Blaze turns and walks over to Lucien, Kale and Jo.

"Alpha… a word ?" asks Blaze.

"Just one ?" jokes Lucien.

Blaze laughs "Several actually… Morgan is slightly skittish of Alpha's, he fears your anger at us being together… so I ask your permission to be his".

The Alpha grins happily "Granted… Blaze did he tell you ?".

Blaze nods "Yes Alpha he has".

Lucien stands up and stretches then moves to the middle of camp "Morgan… Blaze to me" he calls.

Morgan goes to him… fear in his eyes.

Blaze goes to him smiling.

When they both stand with him he puts a hand on each of their shoulders and looks at the rest of the pack "My wolves… it seems we have ourselves a couple. I leave it up to them if they wish to be exclusive or not and everyone of you will respect their choice… am I clear ?" announces Lucien.

"Yes Alpha" reply the whole pack as one.

Lucien grins, pats Morgan's shoulder and says quietly "I trust you will keep your wolf in line… he tends to get a little cheeky".

Morgan smiles bashfully "Yes Alpha… I will and thank you".

Lucien nods "Your welcome" he replies before moving back to Jo and Kale.

Blaze wraps his arms around Morgan with a grin "I already know my choice but what is your wish Beautiful ?".

"I don't want to be shared… I just want you Blaze" whispers Morgan.

Blaze grins broadly "So we agree… we will be exclusive".

Morgan smiles up at him "Yes… we agree".

Blaze kisses Morgan softly then leads him over to the fire that Alexis has made.

Peter looks at Johnny.

Johnny shrugs "He better not break his heart… pack or not, I'll kill him if he does".

Peter nods "I'll back you".

"I know" smiles Johnny before they go back to gutting the deer they had caught.

Morgan leans back against Blaze as the older wolf slips his arms around him.

"Mine" whispers Blaze.

Morgan lays his hands over Blaze's and whispers back "Mine".

"Always" replies Blaze happily.

"So how many are there ?" asks Jo, picking up the conversation Blaze interrupted.

"That I have heard of in the last hundred years… Morgan" replies Lucien.

Jo's eyes widen "He's the last ?" she asks.

"That we know of" says Kale.

"How is that possible ?" Jo asks.

"That he's the last or that he's what he is ?" asks Lucien.

"Both" she replies.

"Hermaphrodites have always been rare" shrugs Kale.

"Not so my boy" says the Alpha.

Both Jo and Kale stare at him.

"Very long ago every pack had one or so my mother used to say… they were holy, sacred… the priests of the Moon… the voice of Great Wolf" says Lucien.

"Really ?" asks Kale.

The Alpha nods "My mother used to pray to Mother Moon… she gave me this" he says as he touches the medallion he always wears.

"I had no idea werewolves have a religion" says Jo.

"Because we don't… any more. The old ways died long ago… Great Wolf speaks to his children no more…" replies Lucien sadly.

"Why not ?" asks Kale.

"My mother said it was because the blood of the moon left Midian and without it we can not hear him" replies the Alpha.

"What's the blood of the moon ?" asks Jo.

Lucien shakes his head "I have no idea, that's all she ever said… the blood of the moon left Midian".

"Would anyone remember what it is ?" asks Jo.

"I doubt it… I have only ever met half a dozen wolves who even remember we had a religion" says Lucien.

Jo shakes her head sadly.

Kale wonders just how old Lucien actually is that he remembers such things.

She has walked a long way but has much further to go before her task is done… before she can rest. The first king has his throne… things move swiftly to bring the second king to his rightful place and the blood will soon flow from the vale and anoint the third king. She sighs deeply… hating what she must do next… but knowing it must be… it is her fate… she is the oracle. But these deaths will be a heavy burden to bare… despite the good that will come after them.

On she walks.

~* The plot thickens… who is going to die and why ? Is Morgan the last hermaphrodite in Midian ? Just how old is Lucien ? Does any one remember what the blood of the moon is ? For the answers to these questions and more keep reading… ok well maybe not how old Lucien is… he won't even tell me… *~


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Seventeen.

Lord Gabriel can not help but kiss back hungrily when Oran kisses him, can not help pressing against his half naked ex lover with a moan. King Oran runs his right hand over the vampires ass cheek as he licks into his mouth. Gabriel's hand clutches at the fay kings shoulder as he opens his mouth a little wider. Oran moves them closer to the bed as they kiss but Gabriel stops him "Sure Tarn won't kill me ?" he asks.

"Has he yet ?" grins Oran.

The vampire chuckles "Not yet".

King Oran chuckles before pushing Gabriel back onto the bed playfully and unlaces his pants then crawls on after him.

"What took you so long ?" jokes Gabriel.

Oran just leans in and shuts him up the best way he knows how… he kisses him deeply. Lord Gabriel moans into the kiss and rubs against the now naked fay.

Vampire lords and ladies have been arriving all day and Lord Gabriel has one his men posted at the gate to let him know when the Alpha Lucien arrives. The vampire has met the alpha so when he see's him riding in the lead of a medium size group he raises the flag he has, another vampire is watching for this sign and takes off running when he see's it.

"General Gabriel… they have arrived" the vampire shouts as he runs into the courtyard where the General is.

"Wonderful… get word to King Oran he will want to greet them personally" grins Gabriel.

"Yes Sir" replies the younger vampire then turns to go and do just that.

Lord Gabriel runs for the main gate… knowing his Tommy will be with Lucien's group… he's missed his boy so much and can hardly wait to see him.

Lucien has dismounted by the time he gets there "I thought vampires were fast" grins the Alpha.

Gabriel chuckles "This place is a maze… is…".

He is cut off by a loud cry of "Gabriel !".

He turns, grinning and rushes to his human, sweeps him up and covers his face in kisses "Oh I missed you Tommy" he says between kisses.

"Oh my Lord I missed you too… so much… were you hurt at all ?" replies Tom.

"No my dear… not at all" smiles the vampire.

Tom looks so relieved Lord Gabriel has to kiss him deeply and of course the human kisses back. Kale smiles at them and shakes his head… he'd known the human wouldn't believe his lord was ok til he saw him.

"That looks like love" says Lucien.

"Indeed it does" replies a voice from behind him, he turns and smiles… then remembers and bows "King Oran".

"Hello Lucien… welcome back and what have I said about bowing…" smiles Oran.

The Alpha shrugs "Fair enough… thank you for inviting us… I bare Lord's Castiel and Dean's regrets that they had to decline".

"Is Lord Dean alright ? Did we get here in time ?" asks King Oran.

Lucien nods "Yes he was unmolested and is healing well from the beating he took… the mental scars will take longer".

King Oran nods "Yes I gathered they would… give them my warmest regard when you return please and they are welcome here any time".

Lucien nods "I will".

King Oran steps back and addresses the whole group "Welcome to you all… thank you for coming".

They all bow to him and smile.

"Lyria shall show you all to your room… I assume the pack will share one ?" the fay king looks to the alpha who nods.

"And Lord Balthazar is it ? We have a room for you too".

"Thank you King Oran but it is Lords… Sam is my fledgling" replies Lord Balthazar.

"Yes Gabe mentioned Dean's brother was going to do so" he walks over to them "A pleasure to meet you both" as he holds out his hand to them.

Lord Balthazar takes it first and shakes it "The pleasure is ours… thank you so much for helping rescue Dean" he says.

"Yes thank you for helping Castiel save my brother" adds Lord Sam as he shakes the fay kings hand.

"We helped each other Lord Sam… I am just as much in his debt as he is in mine" replies King Oran with a smile.

Sam nods and smiles, liking the fay instantly.

Tarn lays a hand on Kale's shoulder "Not very jumpy for a wolf… are you" he grins.

Kale grins back "Not very quiet for a fay… are you" he replies.

They laugh and say hello to each other before Kale introduces him to the rest of the pack. Lyria waits patiently to escort the new guests to their rooms, accessing who is who by what they are doing. Listing who to show to which rooms in her mind… Oran chose her for many reasons, this being one of them. She decides that showing the vampires harem to their room first would be best and could be done while everyone else said hello. With this idea in mind she approaches the vampire lords and her king.

"Excuse me… your highness" she says as she bows her head.

"Yes Lyria… what is it ?" replies Oran.

"I thought perhaps I should get the harem settled while you greet everyone" she answers "with the Lord's permission of course" her eyes flick to the vampires.

Lord Sam nods "Yes a very good idea, thank you".

Lord Balthazar nods "Yes they will be tired from the journey… thank you for thinking of them, Lyria is it ?".

"Yes Lord… it is" she replies.

Balthazar nods and thanks her again. She bows and withdraws to go and escort the harem to their room.

By the time she gets back the pack are ready to see their room and the vampires have gone with her king.

"Uh who is in charge when Alpha Lucien isn't here ?" she asks Kale.

He grins at her "Alpha Lucien".

The pack chuckle.

Lyria frowns at him "I was being serious".

"So was I" counters Kale.

Lyria sighs.

"Kale is our second" supplies Alexis.

"Thank you…If you could have everyone gather their things and follow me please Kale" says Lyria.

"You heard her… grab your gear and follow her lead" commands Kale as he slings his bag over his shoulder and waits for her to move.

Lyria waits for everyone to gather their things and leads the way to a large room she had picked out when she had learned a whole pack was coming for the feast.

"Is this large enough ?" she asks Kale when they get there.

He looks it over and nods "It is… thank you".

Lyria smiles and takes her leave.

"Alright settle in" Kale grins "Johnny… Peter, sort out some kind of partition over there for Blaze and Morgan. That alcove should be big enough for them both" he adds as he points to it.

Johnny raises his eyebrow but nods "Sure no problem".

"I'm going to meet up with the others… relax till we get back" says Kale.

They all nod at him before he leaves to go find his Alpha.

~*And on we go… sorry for the delay, I have been sick. Updates will be more regular from now on*~


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Eighteen.

James leaves David in charge of the pack while he and Melody go to see West, knowing he can trust him fully.

They are met by Sage… one of West's hunters.

"Your on owned land strangers" says Sage.

James nods "Yes… we know, I seek a meeting with the Alpha West Delta… I am Alpha James Blake and this is my second Melody" replies James.

Sage cocks his head "I know your name… I think he will see you, follow me".

James and Melody follow him to his pack's den, a system of caves in the foot of the Dannath range. Sage bids them to wait outside while he goes and gets his Alpha… he leaves them under the watchful eye of Dianna.

West lazes on his favourite couch, naked… Hunter straddled on his lap, also naked… nibbling at his Alpha's neck while rubbing against him.

Sage rolls his eyes "Uh Alpha ?" he says.

West looks over to him slowly "Hmmm… what is it dear ?".

"The Alpha James Blake is here to see you" replies Sage.

West raises an eyebrow "Is he now ? Well I wonder what brings him so far… go on bring him in".

"Yes Alpha" nods Sage before turning to go get the other Alpha.

"Hunter darling… we have guests" husks West as he strokes his lovers back.

"So ?" husks Hunter as he rubs harder.

West grins and chuckles, squeezes the boys ass and replies "Strangely enough he does not enjoy a show".

Hunter pulls back and pouts.

"Oh darling don't… for him to have come so far it has to be important" soothes West.

"Fine" huffs Hunter as he gets up and looks around for his pants.

West rises and pulls his pants on, laces them and looks around for his shirt.

"The Alpha James Blake and his second Melody Rose… Alpha" says Sage as he leads the other wolves in.

West smiles "Ah James… hello, it has been a while" he greets the other Alpha.

James nods "Yes West it has… and if this were not a grave matter I would sit and catch up but I have a feeling we have no time".

West frowns deeply and gestures to the other couches "Please sit… tell me what is wrong James".

James explains about Vincent and the tales he is hearing and tells West his idea. West sits thinking for a few minutes then nods "I agree… united we stand a chance… do we know if this is rumour or truth ?".

"Rumours often vary… everything I hear out of the north is the same… Vincent has taken over and is moving on us" replies James.

West nods "And this Alpha Lucien… will he join us ?" he asks.

James shakes his head "That I do not know… I sent Shadow to see William and I will visit Lucien after here".

West looks at Hunter… Hunter nods.

"We are with you… we will stand at your side" says West.

"Thank you West… we will need every wolf we can get if what I hear about the size of the Black mountain pack is true" replies James.

West nods "I'm sure William will join us even if this Lucien doesn't".

"Yes I think he will too" nods James.

Shadow sits in a room with the Stone brothers… William, the pack Alpha and his younger brother Jack. He has just finished his Alpha's message and waits for them to confer.

"One thing is for sure, we need confirmation… if this Alpha is truly trying to take over then yes… we will join and fight" announces William after a few minutes.

Shadow nods "My Alpha thought you may say that, he suggested sending a trusted spy north".

The brothers nod.

"Lita" suggests Jack.

William nods "Good choice… go send her".

"At once Alpha" replies Jack as he gets up and leaves the room.

"Now Shadow… please tell James that I do not doubt him but I simply can not and will not risk my pack on rumour" says William.

"Yes Alpha… of course but he knew that when he sent me… he is at this moment visiting the Alpha West Delta with the same idea" replies Shadow.

William nods "Has James met Lucien ?" he asks.

Shadow shakes his head "No Alpha… he has not".

"Then perhaps I should go with him… I know Lucien well" says William.

The younger wolf nods and smiles "That is a very good idea Alpha… he will listen to a friend".

"Yes he will" nods William "And last I heard he has no love for Vincent".

Shadow smiles and makes a mental note to tell his Alpha that.

West sends Beau with James as the boy is his fastest wolf and will get word back to him the quickest.

Then he gathers his pack and tells them the news… tells them they may have a war on their hands.

William Stone does the same thing, he also sends word to some of the larger packs he knows to see if they will fight too then leaving Jack in charge he and his second, his Alpha female Erin, go with Shadow to meet James and Melody.

~* New wolves everywhere… now to cast them for you.

West Delta- John Barrowman.

Hunter- Gareth David-Lloyd.

Sage- Chris Hemsworth.

Dianna- Sheri Moon- Zombie.

William Stone- Casper Van Dien (as he looked in Tarzan).

Jack Stone- Brendan Fraser (as he looked in George of the jungle).

Lita- Amanda Tapping (with long dark hair).

Erin Stone- Megan Fox.

I think that's all of them… if not please let me know. All reviews are welcome… without them I have no idea if you want more of this tale*~


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Nineteen.

They were well hidden, if she had not 'Seen' their location she would not have found them. She hated having to do this after all the good she had done, it made her feel like a traitor in many ways. But alas find the rouge fay she must… speak to the former fay general and give her information that would lead to the deaths of many. It was her fate… her burden to bare and she must get it done quickly if she is to get to The Vale in time. She enters their camp hands raised, walking slowly.

"Stop… human… who are you ?" snaps a former soldier.

"No one… I bare a message for the general… Sir" she replies meekly.

"Fine tell me and be on your way" he snaps.

"Forgive me but I was told for the general only… Sir" she adds.

He huffs and calls another fay to watch her while he gets General Imogen.

The former fay general strides up to her moments later "What message and from who ?".

She glances at the other fay "Forgive me… I was told for you only General" she looks down.

Imogen frowns then sighs and says "Very well, follow me" as she turns and walks to her tent.

Once inside the fay sits and commands the human to speak.

"I have news and a message. Your queen is dead… her line is gone" she says softly.

Imogen growls.

"The location of those responsible is my message… in two days they will be at spot perfect for ambush if you wish to exact revenge for your queen" she adds quickly.

"Of course I do… tell me who and where" snaps the fay.

"The entire vampire council will be travelling past Little Lake in two days, headed north, west" she replies.

"Why are they doing that ?" Imogen asks.

"They will be on their way back from the fay city" she replies.

The former fay general thinks a moment "And who is this message from ?".

"Fate" she says evenly.

The fay raises her eyebrow and glares at the human.

"I have visions… I have seen you and your company kill the vampire council. It happens near Little Lake in two days time, believe me or not it is up to you General" she adds.

"You're a Seer ?" asks Imogen.

"Yes… I am" she replies.

The fay nods then asks "And we kill them all ?".

"Yes… the whole vampire council" she replies.

Imogen grins then and nods more before she asks "What do you want in return ?".

"Nothing General… unless you have a spare horse… I walked a long way to get here… riding home would be nice if that is not too much to ask" she replies knowing she will need one to get to The Vale.

"Where did you come from Seer ?" asks the fay.

"The eastern end of The Dannath, General" she replies.

Imogen nods "A long way indeed… very well a horse we can spare and a meal if you hungry… one last thing… do my men survive the raid ?".

She nods "Yes General… all but two".

"Acceptable loss" nods the former General.

"A meal would be more than welcome… thank you for your kindness General" she says.

The fay dismisses her and orders her second in command to feed the human and give her a horse.

Imogen wants to think, wants to plan… she sends a scout to Little Lake before retiring to her tent to plan the ambush.

James, Melody and Beau meet Shadow, William and Erin at Second Fork, just north of Lord Balthazar's estate. The Alpha's take a walk and discuss the situation, James is very relieved that William knows Lucien.

"So do you think he will join us ?" asks James.

William nods "Oh yes… he hates Vincent, I'm sure he will join us".

"Good… we will need every wolf we can muster if the rumours are true about the size of the pack now" replies James.

"I have sent a scout north to get our own information… she will find out if we need to worry or not" says William.

"Lets hope the stories are wrong…" nods James.

"If not we will need every pack this side of the Dannath" muses William.

James nods slowly a troubled look on his face.

"So West is with us ?" asks William.

"Yes he is… Beau is here to get word back to him" replies James.

William nods and they walk back to the others slowly both thinking very heavy thoughts.

"We should go see Lucien…" says James.

"Yes we should… I hear he's living on a vampire's estate" replies William.

"Yes a Lord Castiel I am told… do you know of him ?" says James.

William shakes his head "No… I do not".

"His lands are further east of here over Black briar ridge" says James.

William nods "I know the ridge… it won't take long from here, we should go now".

James nods his agreement and the alpha's rouse everyone to their feet the moment they are back to them.

"Let's go… we head east" says William.

Erin gets up and moves to his side.

"Past Black briar" adds James.

Melody, Shadow and Beau get up too.

They gather their bags and start east, going to see the alpha Lucien. Not knowing that he is not at the vampire lords castle…

She eats because she has too, she needs the strength and when she is done she takes the horse offered her and rides north east… rides to The Hidden Vale… rides to make up for the horrible wrong she just did. She rides to the last place in Midian the Blood of the Moon can be found… to tell those who still hear of the Alpha King to be… of Lucien.

~*Yes I know… I can hear you grumble… yes this is a Destiel AU… but there is a plot… a world around them… things need to unfold and some times Cas and Dean are not a part of them… sorry. I do promise some Destiel somewhere in the next two chapters at least. Reviews are more than welcome and let me know your enjoying the tale ! *~


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twenty.

Lord Dean was feeling a lot better, his injuries had healed quickly once he was home with his mate and their harem. He had no desire what so ever to leave Castiel's side so the fact that his mate wouldn't leave his didn't bother him at all. They were snuggled up in front of the fire place talking softly to each other when Miss Ellen knocked on the door.

"Come in" calls Lord Castiel.

"My Lord… two Alpha's are here looking for Alpha Lucien" says Miss Ellen as she enters the room.

"That's odd… come on my love let's go and see what they want with Lucien" replies the vampire as he gets up and holds out a hand to Dean.

Lord Dean takes it and rises, slips an arm around his Sire and they head outside to see the alpha's.

"Good afternoon… my house keeper informs me that you are looking for the Alpha Lucien ?" says Lord Castiel as they reach the small group of wolves.

Both James and William step forward with a nod.

"Yes we do… she says he is not here, is that correct ?" says William.

Lord Castiel nods "It is… he is away for a few days but will be back soon. May I ask what you wish to see him for ?".

The alpha's glance at each other before James replies "We have an urgent wolf matter to discuss with him".

Lord Castiel glances at Rasputin who nods then asks "What exactly is this business you have with my Alpha ?" he says.

"We have been hearing tales about Vincent… that he plans to try taking over all the packs of Midian… we wish to see if your Alpha will fight with us against him" answers William.

Ras laughs, both Alpha's raise an eyebrow.

"Join you… no but you can clear him a path to that sick bastard so he can put him down" replies Ras. The alpha's look at each other then nod.

"So he hates him just as much as I remember ?" asks William.

Rasputin nods "Oh yes… more so since we learned he's murdered Adain".

James gasps "No… that bastard… did any of the pack survive ?".

Ras nods "A few… his Alpha female and five others".

James looks horrified and turns to William "It must be true… Adain had over forty wolves in his pack… if only six survived…" he trailed off.

William sighed deeply "We need to see your Alpha… can word be sent to him ?" he asks.

Rasputin nods then looks to the vampire lord "That's if Lord Castiel does not mind sending his rider…".

Castiel dips his head slightly "Of course not… I shall send him at once".

"Thank you Lord Castiel… we appreciate this greatly" says James.

Lord Castiel turns to Miss Ellen "See to it please" he says.

She nods "Yes, my lord at once" then she bows and heads to the servant quarters to get the rider.

"They may as well wait here for him…" muses Lord Dean.

His Sire nods "Yes if you would like to stay with us until he gets back… I'm sure we have room".

"Thank you Lord's but my territory isn't far from here… we will wait for him there" replies James.

Lord Castiel nods "As you please… which territory so we know where to send him ?".

"I am James Blake" replies the Alpha.

"Ahhh… I knew your grandfather Alpha Blake, I know where to send him when he gets home" smiles the vampire lord.

"Thank you Lord Castiel" nods James.

After the wolves leave the rider comes to his lord "What message do I take to the Alpha Lucien, my lord ?" he asks.

"Tell him the Vincent situation is worse and he is needed as soon as he can get back" replies the vampire knowing he need not say much more than the mad wolf's name to get Lucien back there.

"As you wish my lord… the Vincent situation is worse and he is needed back at once" repeats the rider.

Lord Castiel nods "Very good, now ride".

A quick nod and a "Yes my lord" and the rider is mounted and off to the fay city.

"This sounds bad" mumbles Lord Dean.

"Yes it does" nods his mate "But no matter what I will keep you safe My Love… no one will ever hurt you again" vows Lord Castiel.

Dean snuggles closer to his love and smiles "I know you will Cas".

Castiel tightens his arm around Dean and leads him back inside, kissing his temple as he did.

"Are you worried about Lucien ?" asks Dean.

Lord Castiel shrugs lightly "He can take care of himself… I have seen that with my own eyes but by all accounts this Vincent is mad… power hungry and cruel so yes I am a little worried I guess".

"He won't be alone… Kale would die protecting him and those other alpha's want to fight him so he has them to help…" says Lord Dean trying to be of comfort.

Castiel nods "Yes… you are right and not just Kale his whole pack would die for him… the older members anyway".

"See nothing to worry about… he hasn't lived this long just to let some nut of an alpha kill him" adds Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles at how right his mate is… Lucien had survived hundreds of years and would not go down easily. He hugs his love and kisses his temple again "Thank you My Love… you always make me feel better".

"Just doing my job" grins Dean.

Lord Castiel chuckles and nuzzles his neck.

"Taking me to bed are you Cas ?" husks Lord Dean.

"If I must" teases Castiel.

Dean pretends to pout until his mate lightly nips his earlobe and husks "And I always must".

"Yes you must" husks Lord Dean as he snuggles closer to Castiel.

The vampires head straight to their room when they get back inside which is where they had spent most of their time since returning from the fay city.

She rides for The Vale, stopping only when she must. She must make it in time… the Blood of the Moon must flow forth and anoint the Alpha king before the black pack crosses the Dannath. The southern packs must be united… Vincent must die… she had seen it all, was racing against time and wished she could fly like a bird. She rides as fast as she dare push the horse so he will get her all the way there. She has no time to waste now… things move fast from here on out… she has seen it. She rides on.

~* A little Destiel for you… a little more next chapter if your good little readers and review… yes it is called a bribe… or a joke, you decide… *~


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twenty One.

Deep huffing breathes as they race… two horses headed in different directions. One races to the fay city to deliver Lord Castiel's message. The other races towards The Hidden Vale. She knows of the other rider… has counted on the vampire lords to do the right thing and call for Lucien. He needs to be in place when the Blood of the Moon flows from The Vale to anoint him. He needs to be home.

Lord Castiel's messenger reaches the fay city before she reaches The Vale wall.

There is a knock on the pack's door… Kale grumbles and gets up to answer it.

"Messenger from Cas" says Lord Gabriel as Kale opens it, he steps aside with one word spoken loud "Alpha".

Lord Gabriel walks into their room and Kale shuts the door. Lucien is pulling on pants as Gabriel spots him.

"There's a message from Castiel… the Vincent situation is worse… I hope you have some clue what that means ?" announced the vampire.

Lucien growls low at the name and some of the new members cringe.

"Obviously you do… he says your needed home as soon as you can" adds Lord Gabriel.

"Alright you lazy dogs up ! Pack and ready to move in twenty minutes" barked Kale at a look from his Alpha.

"Should I come with you ?" asks the vampire lord anxiously.

Lucien thinks a moment then nods "Yes… if this means what I think it might Cas will need you and Balthazar to defend the castle… maybe even Lucifer" adds Lucien grudgingly.

Gabriel's eyes go wide as wolves move around him packing and dressing "What could it mean ?" he asks.

"That the insane wolf is coming to try and take over south of the Dannath too… that I have to put him down" replies the alpha.

Gabriel pales and nods but quickly says "I'll go get Bal and tell Oran".

Lucien nods "Good idea the sooner we leave the better… I'll have two of my wolves escort the humans home but the rest of us should ride as fast as we can. When did he arrive ?".

"Ten minutes before I knocked…" replied Gabriel.

Lucien nods "Good".

"Meet you in the court yard… I'll arrange for the horses to be ready too" calls the vampire as he turns and heads for the door quickly.

"We'll be there" replies the werewolf alpha.

One of the general's soldiers catches up with him only to be sent running to the stable to get their horses ready. Lord Gabriel went to his brothers room first so they had time to get ready as he stopped briefly at his room to tell Tommy to pack before going to see the fay king.

Within twenty five minutes of Lord Castiel's rider arriving most of the wolves and the vampires had gathered in the courtyard and were mounting their horses as King Oran said goodbye and offered any aid they may need.

Lucien leaves Alexis and Johnny to bring the humans to Castiel's castle.

Lord Azriel sits talking to Lord Castiel as Dean and Dain play cards by the fire.

"So do you think this pack is as big as they fear ?" he asks his brother.

Castiel nods "Oh yes… two alpha's scared like that… enough to be hunting allies… it must be".

"So this Vincent ? Have you had the displeasure ?" asks Az.

Castiel shakes his head "No… but from what Lucien has told me of him… all the werewolf packs in Midian under his control would be the worst thing to ever happen".

"Fuck… that sounds bad… we need the council then too, we vampires may need to get involved in this" says Az.

Lord Castiel nods in agreement "Yes we may". Lord Azriel sighs deeply, not liking the idea of a werewolf war.

Castiel looks at Dean a small frown on his brow, knowing that he will have to defy the council if they call him to fight. He will fight to defend his mate before anything else and if there is a war he will not let Dean leave the castle. Being the survivor that he is the vampire lord calls for his house keeper and instructs her to start stocking the panty for a siege. The look on her face make his soften and he raises his hand and rests it softly on her cheek "I am being over cautious Ellen… Lucien will deal with things before they go that far" he half whispers to his old friend.

She swallows hard but nods "Yes My Lord… should I ready rooms in case the staff need to be moved into the main castle too ?" she asks being a very organised and practical woman. One of the things Castiel loved most about her.

He nods "Yes… a very good idea, thank you".

Miss Ellen nods and "Is there anything else My Lord ?".

"Not at the moment" he replies before she curtsey's and leaves to start preparing the castle in case it is attacked.

Az frowns as a thought occurs to him "So if Lucien knows this mad dog why hasn't he put him down before now ?" he asks Castiel.

"Sheer numbers brother… Vincent is never alone he is always surrounded by his wolves. Lucien's pack has never been large enough to get him near the bastard but if the other alpha's want to ally their packs and make a concentrated attack to get Lucien to him… Lu will kill him, of that I have no doubt" replies Lord Castiel.

Lord Azriel nods "So what did he do to Lucien to deserve such hatred ?".

"Lucien made a home north of the Dannath long ago… till Vincent rose as alpha of the Black Mountain pack and started absorbing all the smaller and weaker packs into his. Mostly by force as I am told… Lucien was the one alpha he could not cow. So he tried on several occasions to kill him… Lu got sick of it and moved his pack south" replies Castiel.

Lord Azriel shakes his head with a stunned look "Someone tried to cow Lucien ?" he asks.

Lord Castiel nods gravely.

Then shock turns to amusement and he's laughing and gasping "Oh this Vincent must be an idiot… only an idiot would try such a thing".

"That or someone truly insane" muses Castiel.

That thought brings Az up short and he stops laughing and frowns again "We'll stay here if you need us Cas… you know Dain and I can fight".

"Thank you Az… we will see what happens" replies Castiel.

Lita manages to get in good with some of the very lowest in Vincent's pack… pretending to be just some female wolf up for some fun… paying no attention to what they say about their pack or at least pretending too. She spends four days 'having fun' with them then slips away early one morning and heads back to her Alpha. If the wolves she had met were to be believed they were in serious trouble… the Black Mountain pack was larger now than any pack had ever been… well over a thousand wolves. Lita races home… barely stopping to eat, hardly sleeping even though it is a weeks journey and running in wolf form the whole way, she is faster as a wolf than she could ride a horse, so she runs.

West Delta is on edge… he paces and waits for word… his pack uneasy around him as their Alpha snaps and is short with them in his worry. Only Hunter seems immune… only Hunter would dare snap back, he loves his mate, his Alpha but does not take any one's shit, not even West's. It's one of the reasons West loves him so much… he keeps his alpha grounded. "Will you stop pacing… what good is it doing ?" whines Hunter from their bed.

"I have to do something… I hate not knowing what's going on" replies West.

"You have better things to do than pace Alpha" husks Hunter.

West glances at him "Oh ?".

Hunter grins seductively and tosses the sheet aside to reveal his hard on "Yes you can come over here and wrap those gorgeous lips around my dick".

West growls low, moves swiftly to the bed, pushes Hunter back and pins him, half growling "Watch how you speak to your Alpha… boy".

"Why did I turn you on ?" grins Hunter cheekily.

"Yes" husks West as he nips the boy's throat playfully.

Hunter moans and rubs against him "Fuck me Alpha" he husks low.

West nips harder and grinds against his mate, husking "Your such a whore".

"Your whore" moans Hunter as he spreads his legs.

"Yes mine alone" husks West.

~* Hope your all liking this tale still, a few more reviews would be nice… a big thank you to LeeMarieJack and Jelena for their reviews ! *~


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twenty Two.

She reaches the wall, the wall most think is impassable but she knows better… has seen otherwise. She knows how to breach The Vale wall, knows how to seek the Blood of the Moon. She rides to the spot she has seen in her dreams, dismounts and walks over to the wall. She runs her hands over the surface and finds the hand holds… she climbs up and over a little to the right of where she started. She pulls herself up to the path you can not see from the ground and rests a moment before moving on, taking the path up along the wall to the pass at the top. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly through the cut in the rock to a rock shelf that over looks the whole valley, she gasps at the sheer beauty before her and takes a few moments to just look at a sight no human eyes have ever beheld.

Then she turns and takes the steps down the inside of the wall to the valley floor below. She knows where she must seek The Blood and heads in that direction… knowing she has been watched since she stepped through the pass at the top of the wall. She moves slowly… carefully so that the watchers have time to access her. She is the first human in The Vale and she does not want to cause offence before she has even started. The Gods may not be her's but she respects their power… is humbled by it.

After King Oran informs the vampire council of Lord Gabriel's departure and why he left they all agree that they too should leave, that they may be needed. So the whole council pack and leave the fay city earlier than they had planned… they head for the council chambers, to hold a meeting and discuss what they may need to do. They all know of the werewolf Vincent. And none of them want to see all of his kind under his rule. Which is why the entire vampire council are passing by Little Lake when the seer had told General Imogen they would be. The ex general grins and silently thanks the seer when she see's them ride into view. The fay wait… the vampire's ride oblivious to them as they are cloaked in magic. Imogen waits until they are all squarely in her trap then gives the signal to attack.

The vampires fight savagely but they suffer heavy losses in the initial surprise and the battle is bloody. Lord's Joshua and Zachariah are killed first then a well placed blade takes Lady Anna's head… Crowley dies defending Lady Rachel. Human and vampire a like the fay kill all but one… a young human who hid when the attack started and managed to run unnoticed. Lord Raphael fights hard but is soon over come, leaving Ladies Joan and Rachel to try and defend the last of the humans… to no avail. The fay make sure they take all the vampire's head's off and burn the bodies… they have heard the older ones can come back. Imogen's plan is simple… leave Oran with no allies, let the other vampires think that he had this done so that when she makes her move he will have no help. So that she can avenge her queen and kill the traitors. The fay stands and watches the vampire's burn… she leaves the humans where they fell, hating them almost as much as she does vampires.

The boy runs… heart hammering, scared out of his mind he just runs. Needs to get away… needs to get the other vampires… he runs harder.

Lucien sends Kale on ahead to let Cas know they were almost home, Lord Castiel sent him back with a message that the other alpha's had gone to the Blake territory to wait for him. So the alpha takes his second and goes to see them leaving everyone else to continue on to Castiel and Dean's castle.

She feels even more eyes on her now and knows she must be close to the temple, close to her goal, close to the Blood of the Moon. She keeps walking until she emerges from the tree's and into a large clearing… before her stands the temple of The Moon. Slowly she approaches the steps, kneels before the first one and prostrates herself to wait. This is a sacred place and she dare not enter until asked too so she waits.

Lucien runs in wolf form, Kale on his heel… he speeds up as they approach the river. Kale thinks 'Oh fuck no… no way I can clear that' as he realises his Alpha means to jump the river. Lucien runs to the river, leaps… clears the river and runs on without pause.

'Fuck' is all Kale thinks as he picks up speed 'Don't think about it… just do it'.

He hit's the bank and leaps as Lucien had… he clears the river, just… rolls as he lands and is up and running after Lucien a moment later. The alpha runs on knowing his second can make the jump and when he hears Kale land and come running after him it brings a proud smile to the werewolf's lips. He had chosen his boy well and Kale continued to prove it. They run until they are just outside Alpha Blake's camp then stop and shift back to human form.

"You have met this Alpha Blake ?" Lucien asks Kale.

He nods "Yeah… he's the one who's daughter we saved".

Lucien smiles "Good… lets go see what they want".

Kale just nods and follows his Alpha into the camp. They walk slowly… so they are seen.

"Kale !" cries a young girl as she runs to him, ready to hug him.

"Whoa… hey there Sarah…" he says as he holds out a warding hand so she doesn't hug him.

The girl frowns and looks a bit upset.

"I am glad to see you… but I doubt your father would appreciate a naked wolf hugging his daughter" soothes Kale.

Sarah giggles.

"No I would not… thank you for having some sense of propriety Kale" says James as he walks up to them.

Kale nods his head to the alpha "Of course… Alpha Blake".

He turns to Lucien "Alpha… this is Alpha James Blake and his daughter Sarah".

Lucien grins at Sarah and bows to her "A pleasure Miss Blake".

Sarah blushes and grins back.

Lucien turns to James and bows his head slightly "Alpha Blake".

"Alpha Lucien" replies James with the same slight bow of his head "Thank you for coming… William Stone and a representative of West Delta are here… we have much to discuss".

"So I hear… lead the way" says Lucien.

Sarah tugs on James's sleeve.

"Yes Darling… what is it ?" he asks.

"They need pants at least" she half whispers.

Lucien chuckles.

"Forgive me… this matter has me un nerved. Would you see to that please Sarah ?" replies James.

She nods, looks Lucien up and down then Kale… she turns and runs off to fetch them both some pants.

"Forgive her manners… she has an eye for sizes… she wasn't ogling you" sighs James at the look on Kale's face.

Lucien chuckles more as Kale blushes.

A few minutes later Sarah comes racing back a pair of pants for each of them… both a perfect fit.

Once Kale has put his on she throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. He chuckles and hugs back.

"Come on… I'll show you around while the Alpha's talk" she exclaims as she takes his hand and drags him away.

Kale looks to Lucien who just grins back at him "Go on… I'll come get you when we're done" says Lucien.

"Yes Alpha" nods Kale as he lets Sarah drag him off.

Lucien notices the frown on James's face "Don't worry… Kale is mine… no matter her intentions he will treat her as he would a little sister".

James looks at Lucien "She won't be happy about that… but I am glad to hear it… she is too young yet" he says.

Lucien nods "Shall we ?".

"Yes… this way" replies James as he turns and heads for the main tent.

~* This part of the tale has one or two chapters left to go then I will be starting the next part… so keep an eye out for Dark Heart: Blood of the Moon in the next few weeks. All reviews welcome ! *~


	23. Chapter 23

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twenty Three.

Lucien follows James into the tent and William stands to greet him "Lucien… good to see you old friend" he says.

"Hello William… it's been too long" replies Lucien as he shakes his old friends hand.

"Yes it has… and I hate that it takes such business to bring us together again" says William as he sits back down "You remember Erin… of course".

Lucien bows to William's Alpha female "How could one ever forget such beauty" he grins and winks at her.

She laughs and smiles "Oh Lucien you never change".

"Why mess with perfection dear girl ?" grins the Alpha as he sits down.

William laughs and shakes his head, he'd almost forgotten how funny Lucien could be.

"Forgive me but we have grave business to discuss" interrupts James "Lucien this is West's representative Beau".

Lucien turns to the young wolf and nods "My greetings to your Alpha".

"And his to you Alpha Lucien" replies Beau with a bow of his head.

Lucien smiles and likes this West Delta instantly… if his pack show such respect he must be a good wolf… a good alpha.

"Yes… now tell me, what has the mad dog done now ?" adds Lucien as he looks back at the other alpha's.

"He's murdered Adain" says William.

"Yes… I know, what remains of his pack have joined me" replies Lucien.

"Oh thank the Goddess… we had not heard if anyone survived let alone what happened to them, just that Adain had been killed" says William.

"Did Dahlia survive ?" asks Erin anxiously.

Lucien nods "Yes dear, she did… she and five others got out and fled south, we found them and took them in" replies Lucien.

"See… it is true, it must be. Adain was the last thing holding him back… now he has a clear run through the Dannath" adds James.

William nods and looks at Lucien "You know him best… is he capable of such madness ?" he asks.

Lucien nods "It is only a question of when he will make his move… James, you and yours are closest to the pass. He will send scouts, if he hasn't already… he will know where you are before he moves in, it's how he works. My pack is the next closest to the Dannath and he will know that too. William, you and West will have some time considering your distance from the pass but all packs between us and you will be taken or destroyed on his way to you so if any wolf south of the Dannath stands a chance we have to stop him as close to the pass as we can" supplies Lucien.

"But how do we stop him ? We hear he is surrounded by wolves willing to die protecting him" asks James.

"Then we kill them… we cut a bloody swathe through their ranks until I can get to him then I take his fucking head" says Lucien.

William nods his agreement "Yes… we find as many packs as we can who are willing to fight and make a concentrated attack on Vincent's guards till we get Lucien through, all he needs is the chance and that insane dog will be a bad memory for us all".

James nods.

Beau takes a deep breath and says "I have my Alpha's permission to pledge his pack to such a fight and I know he will ask every pack near us to join you too".

Lucien nods "How many packs out your way Beau ?".

"Three others… maybe more if we send word past Fang Rock" replies Beau.

"Let as many pack's know as we can… tell them to tell others, make sure you stress that they will never be free again if he takes over all the wolves of Midian" says Lucien.

"Forgive me Alpha Lucien… but I do not know you as well as William and Erin do… can you kill him ?" asks James.

"Yes I will" states Lucien bluntly.

"If any wolf can kill that insane creature it's Lucien… do not worry James the only reason he has not done so already is the simple fact that you can't get near him" adds William.

James nods "We will loose many a good wolf trying but it must be done".

"Uh… not if we plan it right…" adds Beau softly.

"Speak up boy… you speak for your Alpha here" replies Lucien.

Beau sits up straight and says louder "Not if we plan it right… we know this side of the Dannath, they don't… they will only have time for a brief scouting and will miss places that can be used. My Alpha is brilliant at planning and seeing everything if you know what I mean, he should come to the pass and plan an ambush".

The alpha's nod.

"Good idea boy… Vincent is arrogant and will want to be in the first wave through the pass so he can see his victory for himself… we need to cut him off… pin him away from the main group" says Lucien.

James nods "Yes… then the sooner West gets here the better. Beau when we are done talking you should leave straight away".

Beau nods "Yes Alpha James… I intended too. My Alpha needs to know what has been discussed here and he needs to come and see the pass for himself, the sooner I get back the sooner he gets here".

All the alpha's nod and the discussion continues.

"I offer our home as a staging point as we are closest" says James.

"Thank you, we will need to be close… we should post sentry's at the pass to alert us when they come, we will need to send runners to every pack we can find and we need to do it today so William… Erin I suggest you head home too when we are done here" adds Lucien.

"Yes the faster we move the more chance we have of being ready" nods Erin.

"I sent a spy north… she should be back any day now" adds William.

Lucien tilts his head and raises his eyebrow "Lita ?" he asks.

William laughs "Yes… how did you know ?".

Lucien shrugs "Who else would you send but your femme fatal" he grins.

Erin laughs and nods "He's got you there Will".

William chuckles "You know me too well Lucien".

"Speaking of… how's Jack ?" asks Lucien.

"Taller" grins William.

Lucien chuckles "Finally ?".

William nods "He's in charge while we are here… he's growing up to be a fine wolf" boasts William.

"As we knew he would" nods Lucien.

"I must ask a personal question… who amongst us Alpha's is the oldest… I only ask because we need experience in battle… and I have none… I'm only a hundred and forty two years old" says James.

"My Alpha is in his two hundreds" puts in Beau.

"I'm only three hundred and sixty so that makes Lucien the oldest" says William.

"No your three hundred and seventy" adds Erin.

William frowns "Am I ?".

"You must be… I was at your three hundred and sixtieth and that was ten years ago" says Lucien.

"Oh… well either way old man your older… by what two… three thousand years" grins William.

James stares at Lucien.

"Ignore him… I'm not that old but yes I am the oldest amongst you… so we have battle experience" states Lucien.

"And The Dogs of War" adds Erin with a smile.

Lucien grins proudly, knowing she means it as a compliment.

"Yes… always good to have on your side in fight" grins William.

The alpha's talk a little while longer then bid each other fair well… William and Erin depart and head home. Beau leaves to run back to his Alpha with the news and Lucien and Kale go back to Castiel and Dean's castle. James sits his pack down and tells what has come of the talks… tells them that they will have to fight for their home… for their freedom… for their lives.

~* One more chapter to go in this part of the tale… I hope your all enjoying it ! Reviews always welcome ! *~


	24. Chapter 24

Dark Heart: fay war.

Chapter Twenty Four.

Safely back at Castiel and Dean's castle the vampire lords sit in the drawing room together and discuss the wolves problem.

"So how does wolf politics concern us ?" asks Lord Balthazar.

"Right now each pack has it's own alpha… if this Vincent is left to carry out his plans all werewolves will be of one pack under his rule. Think about that Bal… thousands of werewolves at the command of one, insane power hungry alpha" replies Lord Castiel.

Lord Balthazar pales "Oh".

Lord Gabriel nods "Exactly… they'd move against us next and not every vampire is a match for a werewolf" he adds.

Lord Castiel nods.

"So then Gabe should recommend the council side with Lucien" says Balthazar.

"I will be" nods Gabriel.

"Good… maybe take Lucien with you, have him tell them how bad things will get" adds Bal.

"Will they listen to a wolf ?" asks Lord Sam.

Lord Castiel nods "They will listen to Lucien".

"They better" says Lord Dean.

"How did King Oran take you all leaving so abruptly ?" asks Castiel.

"He understands, is worried just as much as we are and offered any help we need" replies Lord Gabriel.

Lord Castiel nods "Good, we may need it".

The boy runs til he can barely move, he looks up and see's a vampire he had avoided his whole life… scared of the things others said about him but now he has never been so happy to see Lord Lucifer. He staggers to the lord and drops to his knee's in front of him, sobbing "All dead… they killed them all".

Lord Lucifer frowns and looks down on the boy… who seems familiar some how "Who… who's dead boy ?" he asks.

"The council… the fay killed them all… my Lord is gone" sobs the boy brokenly.

Lucifer gasps and remembers where he had seen the boy, he was one of Lord Zachariah's harem.

The vampire drops to one knee and ask softly "Where did this happen little one ?".

"The… the lake" gasps the boy.

Lord Lucifer looks up at Kayla "Take him home with you… tend to him and see he's safe I have to go see Castiel, he didn't go to the fay party either… I have to tell him what's happened… I'll be back as soon as I can".

Kayla nods "Yes, My Lord… I will look after him, go your men will see us home".

Lucifer smiles tenderly at her and nods then says softly to the boy "You did the only thing you could little one… we will avenge your Lord… go with Kayla and she will protect you".

The boy nods slowly still sobbing and exhausted.

Lord Lucifer rises and kisses his human before turning to his man "Get them home… get word to as many Lords and Ladies as you can… you heard what he said the whole council has been killed have the messenger tell them how we know this too". "Yes my Lord" replies his servant with a bow. Lucifer leaves them then and heads straight for his brothers castle.

Lord Lucifer doesn't even knock he just rushes into Castiel and Dean's castle, yelling "Castiel ! Dean !".

Everyone starts and Lord Castiel is up and moving to the sound of his brothers voice, they meet between rooms.

"Lucifer… what the hell is going on ?" asks Castiel.

"The council… the whole fucking council are dead Castiel" replies his brother looking very freaked out.

The colour drains from the vampire lord's face "What ?… How do you know this ?" he asks.

"I was shopping with Kayla… this boy staggers up to us and fell at my feet… crying, exhausted and stinking of fear… he's one of Zachariah's boys he says the fay killed them all Castiel" replies Lord Lucifer.

"Then he's a liar" snaps Lord Gabriel "Oran would never do such a thing".

"He didn't say Oran… he just said fay… didn't their general get away ?" says Lord Lucifer.

Lord Gabriel gasps.

"It is good to see you were not with them brother but why are you here ?" says Lucifer.

Lord Castiel shakes his head not quite believing what he had just heard "All of them ? Rachel… Anna… Joshua ?" he asks.

Lord Lucifer nods "The boy said they killed them all… that his Lord was gone".

"I came back with Lucien in case Castiel needed me here" says Lord Gabriel a bit stunned himself.

"This can't be…" adds Lord Balthazar from behind them.

"Has it been checked out ?" asks Lord Azriel.

Lord Lucifer shakes his head "Not yet… I think I'm the first vampire he found after he ran… poor boy was half dead".

"Then we should go look… where did it happen ?" says Dain.

"He said the lake so I don't know" replies Lord Lucifer.

"They would have come home past Little Lake… we should look there first" adds Gabriel.

"Yes… they would have, it's faster and if they were coming home to discuss the Vincent situation they would have wanted to get back quickly" nods Lord Castiel.

Lucifer scowls "What have I missed ?".

"Oh just a possible werewolf war brother" replies Azriel.

"Fuck… what did Lucien do now ?" asks Lucifer.

Gabriel can't help but chuckle.

Castiel frowns at Lucifer.

"So who's going to see if it's true ?" asks Dean.

"I guess I have too… being the only one left maybe… anyone want to come with me ?" says Lord Gabriel.

"I will" replies Lord Lucifer.

"Me too" adds Lord Azriel.

"Being a general too has it's advantages… we'll take some of the army with us" replies Gabriel.

The other lords nod.

"Good idea Gabe" says Bal.

Shortly after this Lord's Gabriel, Lucifer and Azriel leave the castle together to go get soldiers and check on the council.

Everyone else goes back to the drawing room… they sit shocked. Lord Dean on his mate's lap. Lord Sam on his, both fledglings snuggling their sire's.

"Like we need this now" mutters Dain.

"Some of them must have survived" offers Lord Balthazar.

"Lets hope so" adds Lord Castiel.

~* play cliff hanger music here… yes I am evil to leave you all hanging like that but hold on tight… the next part of the tale is coming soon… so look for Dark Heart: Blood of the Moon to find out what happens next… *~


End file.
